The War Begins
by Nanu Kitty
Summary: A Norse demigod camp. Three demigods selected at random for a quest. Giant wolves rising. What could possibly go wrong? Join Fox, Rabbit, and Robin on a quest. At first it's uneventful, but it gets better. Rated T because I'm an author... R&R and you can win a cookie! (::) (::) (::) ! *ON HIATUS* *possible deletion*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Ok, so, this story is a bit unexpected, but I've had the idea for a while now. Oh, and with Two Fates Combined, I apologize. Little Unusual Me hasn't PM'd me for a while, so I'm not sure if that means that she's on vacation, working on her chapter, or her internet is down. Or she doesn't want to talk to me ;^; Anyway, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once and I'll it again: I DON'T OWN PJO!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"And now, for the demigods who are going on the annual quest shall be..." the Norse's camp leader, Falcon, started announcing. Each year they announced a new quest. If you survived, you went onto a higher rank. Robin hung in the shadows, shaking, and hoping it wouldn't be her. The rest of the demigods chattered excitedly, hoping it would be them. "Fox!" there was a loud round of applause, and a well-built 16 year old guy grinned and jumped onto the stage. He had shaggy blond hair and electric blue eyes. He was obviously Thor's boy. "Rabbit!" another loud applause, and a strong-but-normal-size girl smiled and climbed up onto the stage. She had brown hair and light green eyes. Robin recognized her from the games. She was a daughter of Gefion, goddess of vegetation and fertility. "And Robin!" oh no, she thought to herself. Robin stepped out of the shadows and walked nervously onto stage, the applaud of the kids nearly deafening her. Fox and Rabbit smiled at her, but she just pushed her Viking helmet lower over her face, brushing a stray strand of soft auburn hair. "Congratulations!" Falcon said, shaking each of their hands. "Now, go to The House to get your prophecy!" Fox and Rabbit thanked him and started to walk to The House, Robin trailing behind. When they entered, it was nothing like they expected. The House looked grand on the outside, but on the inside… the floor was half an inch thick with dust, cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and wherever they stepped, there was a long creaking. The only light was the fire, crackling welcomingly to them. That fire had been burning since the Ice and Fire ruled the world. The questers bent next to the fire and looked in. "Great Odin, we have come to receive our prophecy. A voice boomed around the House, and it felt like it shook. "Nephew! You have been chosen." the deep voice of Odin echoed around their heads. "It was about time." Odin grumbled slightly. "Well, here's your prophecy;  
You shall travel West, to the place with a volcano  
Son of lightning will travel on the airflow  
Fertility's daughter's life will end  
Daughter of Death's existence will bend."

**(A/N: I know, I SUCK at prophecies)**

"Well, that's a weird prophecy." Fox commented. "Be careful on this quest, demigods. Now, get out!" Odin said, then an invisible force kicked them out and the door slammed shut behind them. "I'm confused about something." Rabbit said, rubbing her back where she landed. "Who's the daughter of death? We aren't going to find another demigod, are we?" "That would be me. My mom is Hel." Robin said in a small voice. "Your mom can't be _that_ bad!" Fox said, looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Robin rolled her eyes and said, "Not H-E-L-L, H-E-L, goddess of the dead, idiot." but she couldn't help but smile a little at his mistake. It was the first time she spoken since had been chosen for the quest. "Weird, it said that your life will bend. And Rabbit-" Rabbit interrupted what Fox was saying and said, "While, looks like it's curfew! See you guys in the morning! You'd better be packed." Robin knew that she was trying to change the subject. She knew that Fox was going to mention the third line of the prophecy, and sighed to herself as she headed to her all black cabin. Completely empty. She pulled on some pajama pants and a tank top after packing and flopped in bed. Robin liked Rabbit already, and the prophecy had told them that she was going to die. 'Well, I guess everything has its time and place' she thought to herself, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~~**LINE BREAK!**~~~

The next day, Robin grabbed her bag and headed out for breakfast. Alone at the Hel table, she scribbled down what she wanted on a piece of paper, and the next second, a plate with bacon, eggs and hash-browns with a goblet of orange juice was sitting in front of her. Falcon came up and started with the morning announcements. "Good morning, Vikings! Today we welcome our newest member, Dove, daughter of Balder!" a girl with braces and bleach blond hair in pig tails stepped up. "Also, today is the beginning of the annual quest! Please wish Fox, Rabbit, and Robbin good luck before they leave after breakfast!" a loud cheering, applause, and shouts of good luck came. Falcon raised his hand for silence. "Later tonight, don't forget that we have the games! This time it's chess! Have a great day, demigods!" the games were life-size board games, but much more intense and dangerous. Chess was like that chess game in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. After breakfast, about sixty demigods came to wish them all good luck, and it had to be an hour before they actually got to get going. They decided to take a camp car to the nearest subway and see what they got from there. "Oh, hey guys! I forgot to tell you! I got a letter from my mom this morning." Rabbit said suddenly, pulling out a folded piece of yellow paper. Fox nearly choked on the piece of toast he was eating. Robin just nodded and looked out the window. Rabbit read aloud, "'Rabbit, the prophecy didn't tell you much, so Odin allowed me to give you this bit of information. Where you want to go is Washington, and find the Rainier volcano. Good luck! -Gefion'." "The rainier volcano? So, we're suppose to find the volcano that gets most rain?" Fox asked. Robin mentally slapped her forehead. "No, it's Mount Rainier, a volcano." Rabbit explained. "Oh. Well, at least we have a lead." "Yeah. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we explain our history to each other? Then we'll know everyone better!" Rabbit suggested. "Sure. I'll go first!" Fox started. "I began in Oklahoma, working in a yard appliance store with my mom. When I was in ninth grade, a sea draug rose up out of the lake behind our house and started attacking. That's when Seagull came with a torch and burned it. Then he led me to camp here in Montana." He finished. "I'll go next." Rabbit offered. "Well, I lived in North Dakota, not to far from camp. My dad was a farmer. I helped him on the field and milking the cows and such. I think I was in eighth grade at the time, but a black elf once ran out of the forest, swinging a hammer when I was playing to close. I jumped out of the way, but it hit my dad on the wrist, breaking it. I was so mad at the elves, I use my powers for the first time. The wheat fields were under my command. They swirled around, cutting the elf. He shrieked and ran back into the forest. Then a wheat tornado that I wasn't controlling swirled around me, and took me to camp. What about you, Robin?" Rabbit looked over. She had fallen asleep against the window. Rabbit smiled to herself. The car turned onto a different street, and Robin's head fell onto Fox's shoulder. He grinned at Rabbit, and she grinned back.

**So... you like? You hate? Just in case you didn't get the hint at the top of the chapter, this is a Norse demigod camp. Norse gods are like with Thor and Odin and Loki, Avengers type gods. They had to do with the vikings... constructive criticism if you hate it required!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky you guys! I already finished chapter 2, so it's all packed up and ready to go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think I already told you this... I don't own PJO, just the words and my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Robin woke up with her head on Fox's shoulder, she immediately sat up straight and looked out the window again, trying not to blush. She could tell that Fox and Rabbit were trying not to laugh. Rabbit was trying so hard her face was turning red. "Go ahead, I don't want you to pass out." Robin said, keeping her eyes on the window. The two burst out laughing. The car came to a stop, and the driver said "Here's your stop, questers. Good luck!" so they grabbed their bags, watched the car drive off, and headed to the train. Fox quickly paid for our tickets, and they hopped aboard. For a while, nobody said anything, then Rabbit broke the uncomfortable silence. "So, Robin, you still haven't told us about your past." "Can I please not talk about it?" she asked, not meeting their eyes. "No. We told you ours, now you tell us." Fox said stubbornly. "Fine," Robin sighed. "But it isn't a happy story. It starts down in Salt Lake county, Utah. My dad mistreated me, and was arrested more than once for child abuse. He never wanted to get married, so when Hel left me to him to care for, he took out his anger on me when I was around three. Mostly he just used an old canoe paddle, but when he was really angry, he would use forks and sometimes knives." the two began noticing pale scars all over her. "When I was five, I finally realized that running away was an option. I gathered my strength, collecting the little food that I received, and was about to hit the roads when a troll broke down the door of the house and started attacking my dad. As much as I hated him, nobody should die the way he was." Robin's eyes were clouding. "That troll was stripping his skin off and _eating_ it. I used my powers. The skeleton of a few animals rose up out of the ground of my neighbors' and my house's yard. They came in and scratched the troll, then carried him away. But before he went, he said to me, 'Remember me and this day, how easily I broke in and could have killed your so called father.' then he was gone. I called 911, and said that a man in all black came in and started cutting him with a knife. After he got out of the hospital, he blamed me for the accident. I guess it technically was, since I'm a demigod, but then he got out the knives again. I couldn't stand much more, so before he could do anything, I pushed him. It wasn't very hard, but he fell backwards and hit his head on the tile. It must've cracked his skull, because he never got back up. I called 911 again. When they arrived, they told me he was already dead. I hit the roads. After a year of living on the streets and fighting monsters, a group of demigods on a quest found me. Their camp name's were Seal, Tabby, and Frog. they finished the quest with me, but on the way back to camp…" Robin paused and took a shaky breath. "On the way back to camp, Fenrir the giant wolf found us. Tabby cast an invisibility spell on me and told me to keep running north-west. I heard their screams as Fenrir tore them apart slowly, and I heard the wolf's laughter in my head. Then I arrived at camp." her voice cracked, and a tear fell from her eye. "That's why I didn't want to talk about it." she turned and looked out the window. "Wow… Robin, I'm so sorry." Rabbit said softly. She stiffened a bit, not wanting their pity. "Yeah, I mean, if that happened to me..." Fox trailed off. "If I meet Fenrir or a troll again, they'll pay." Robin murmured, before falling asleep again. "That girl sleeps a lot." Fox commented. Rabbit smiled and said "Yep." Then they hit a bump in the tracks, and Robin's head hit the glass, but she didn't wake up. The captain's voice came up on the intercom system. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're on a very bumpy part of the tracks, so I suggested holding on to something." as if to prove his point, there was another bump, and Robin's head hit the window again. Fox tilted her head onto his shoulder again with Rabbit smirking at him. "De jà vu like." she grinned. "Shut up." he said, but couldn't help a smile.

** ^^^Line Break!^^^**

Robin snapped awake, looking around wide-eyed. "Whoa there, it's just us." Rabbit, said, holding up her hands. "Hell-hound. Big as a house. Coming to kill us when we arrive." Robin said with a wild look in her eyes. Then she blacked out, falling on their laps. Fox looked at Rabbit. "Okay then..." they hefted her back up into her sleeping position. Then started discussing battle plans for the hell-hound.

**In Robin's Dreams...**

"You think you've won, puny demigod?" Fenrir's taunting voice echoed around the cave that Robin was in. "No. Not yet. But I will. You and your brothers will be destroyed, just as you destroyed my friends." she said calmly and confidently. "Your so called 'friends' thought you were an annoying nuisance and only took you in because you were a demigod!" he snarled, appearing at the other side of the cave. "That is not true, and you know it. Fenrir, I know your weakness. When the time is right, I will find you. And when I do, I swear by the gods I WILL kill you without any mercy whatsoever." Robin stared at the wolf with her one silver and one green eye. "Ah, but I know your weakness also. Don't get your hopes up on killing me, the gods found it hard. You will find it even harder." Fenrir said, getting to his paws and stalking towards Robin. "Feel my fur, girl." she did. It was matted and mangy. "That is the dried blood of all the enemies I slaughtered. Very soon, your blood will join my fur." Robin looked right into the glowing red eyes of the wolf and said, "Do not underestimate me, Wolf. I am not that scared little girl who ran away when we first met. I am the last survivor of the war. The last reminder. The last daughter of Hel."

**Okay, so, something is definitely going on with Robin, but what could it be? Hmm... tell me what chu think in a review! Cookies for reviewers! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are lucky that I'm actually going through with this story... oh, and Robin is a little bi-polar in this chapter, so yeah... also, do you have any title names for me for this story? I think "The War Begins" is a little too... harsh for a story this simple. Feel free to submit ideas! Oh, and I still need a name for the camp, so it would be great if you could help with that too!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this every chapter? I don't own PJO =.=**

* * *

Chapter 3

Robin sat up groggily and immediately went into battle strategy mode, laying out a plan. "This is the last stop the train is making. If you aren't planning on going back to where we started, you'd better get off now. Welcome to Washington!" the conductor's came on. The rest of the passengers filed out of the bus, so Rabbit, Fox, and Robin, were the last to leave. What they didn't expect was a little girl, at least 7 or 8, crying on a bench with a hell-hound the size of a car (most likely a puppy) licking her face and trying to cheer her up. Fox and Rabbit drew their weapons, but Robin held up her hand to them and walk over to the girl. The dog growled as she approached, but then it recognized her as a child of Hel and went back to nuzzling the girl. "Are you ok?" Robin asked gently, taking a seat next to her. The girl looked up with a tear streaked face. "My dad is dead." she said simply. Robin put her arm around the girl and said, "Trust me, I know how that feels. I'm Robin, by the way." "Amelia." Amelia had flame red hair with sparkling green eyes. "What about your mom?" "I never knew her. My step-mom hates me. She's an evil witch! I'm never going home!"Amelia wailed. "It's ok, nobody's going to make you. I just need to know one more thing. Have you seen any… monsters at all?" Robin asked as casually as she could. Amelia's eyes opened wide. "Too many… are you a monster too?" "No. I fight monsters so they can't kill or hurt people." "Are you afraid of them?" Robin smiled. "Oh no. They're afraid of me." Amelia smiled too. "Oh, these are me friends, Fox and Rabbit. Don't ask about the names, it's hard to explain. Guys, come and meet Amelia!" she gestured over her friends. The hound growled at them, but stopped when Robin flashed him a glance that said _"these are my friends, hurt them and I hurt_ you". Then she looked then both in the eye and said, "Amelia is one of us." the girl looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. You know that movie, How to Train Your Dragon?" Amelia nodded. "Well, dragons are real, but their bigger and more deadly. Were, what I guess you could call, teenage vikings. Oh, and the gods are real. Like in the movie Avengers, Thor and Odin and Loki, all that stuff. We're demigods. My dad is Thor, actually. Robin's mom is Hel, goddess of the dead and the underworld," Robin got a strange look on her face, like she was keeping a secret. "And Rabbit's mom is Gefion, goddess of vegetation and fertility." Fox explained. "So, where did you get your dog?" Rabbit asked. "He found me when I ran away and cared for me. His name is Demon." Demon lifted his head at his name. Robin frowned. Hell-hounds didn't just choose someone like that her friends watched as she bent down and put both hands on either side of Demon's head. "Robin, what-" Rabbit stopped when an eerie gray glow came from Robin's hands. A second later, she gasped and backed away. "Oh no… this isn't good… not good!" she muttered to herself. "Garm, what in Odin's name are you doing up here?!" the hell-hound barked. "They _WHAT_? Oh gods… this is worse than I thought. Garm, get Amelia to camp, then find us again. Fox, Rabbit, it's time to go. Gods, we need to hurry…" Robin grabbed her friends, Amelia climbed onto Garm's back, and they parted ways. "Robin, will you please explain what's going on?" Rabbit asked as they were pulled along. "No time. Fox, use your powers! Use the air-flow and meet us at the volcano. Go as fast as you can! We'll be there in two days or less." "But-" "No. Now go, son of Thor." Robin's eyes were shining, and she pulled down the hood of her jacket. It was the first time the two saw her real face. One of her eyes glinted silver, and the other shone green. Her hair was soft and auburn. Robin's skin was fairly tan. It might sound normal, but she had a sort of rare beauty. Fox nodded and took to the air. Robin turned to Rabbit. "Do you trust me?" she asked simply. Rabbit looked confused. "What?" "Do you trust me?" she repeated. Rabbit looked into Robin's eyes. "Yes." "Then hold on tight!" she closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, the world seemed a whole lot bigger. No… the girls were shrinking. They were at least a foot high by the time it stopped. "Hmm… what have you got for me this time?" Robin said aloud. Her voice was more of a caw or a squawk. She turned to Rabbit. "Cool! A hawk. This'll be fun. Alright, Rabbit. First time as a bird. How does it feel?"  
"Um… feathery? Oh, well that's new! My tongue is all dry!"  
"Yeah. You ready to go?"  
"Where?"  
"To the Rainier Volcano, of course!"

* * *

**Yeah, as I said, kind of bi-polar... continuing! It would be awesome if my readers (if I have any) could tell their friends about it. Sorry, but reviews really just make my day! I check my email everyday to see if I have reviews. Yes, I'm just that paranoid. But really, have you met any ADHD kid who isn't? (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update! I am on a roll! Thank you, my first reviewer, owlcat92! And yes, you do get a cookie! (::) ! Ok, so, this chapter is kind of random, and I apologize that it's shorter thank the others, but at least I got it done, right? Oh, and check out owlcat92's stories! They rock! Well, I've only read two of Owl's, but whatever! Ok, I'm going to shut up and get on with the story now... R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own PJO!**

***Rick Riordan walks in* What was that?**

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**  
"What I don't understand is how to transformed us. I mean, Hel is just the goddess of death and the underworld." Rabbit said as they flew west. "Did you ever really study Hel?" Robin asked. She shook her head. "Well, she was thought half-dead herself, but that's not the point. The Dutch, Gallic, and German barbarians thought of a gentle form of death and _transformation_. Oh, and it makes me exhausted when I'm in my human form, so when I turn back, be prepared to catch me." she advised. Rabbit nodded a little.

**~~~~LINE BREAK!~~~~**  
Fox's POV

Fox was so confused now he wasn't sure if he could be anymore than he was already. Apparently, Robin could talk to hell-hounds. Alright. 'Just keep flying West' he told himself. The air was pretty easy to control, so it was smooth sailing. However, after about five hours, he was magically drained, so he set down on flat land and grabbed some ambrosia (food of the gods) from his bag. The taste was his mom's roast beef that she always made perfectly. The taste made him homesick, but not for long. His power started returning, so he took to the air again. Fox had crossed the border into Washington and was looking for the volcano. After a while, he set down in a small town and headed to a restaurant called "The H and M". It had a sign with a picture of two ravens on it. He pushed the door open and went inside.

-.-

Robin + Rabbit's POV

"Do you feel hungry? Because I do. Hawks' stomachs are smaller than humans so they hungry faster." suddenly, Robin's face changed. "I found dinner. Be right back." then she dived down to the ground, wings tucked in. Rabbit stared after her. When she was about and inch or two away from the ground, she stretched out her claws, grabbed something in them, then pulled up, flapping back to Rabbit with something small and furry in her clutches. "Robin, is that a-" "Mouse? Yes. They taste like chicken." she said, throwing the mouse in the air and eating it whole. "That's… disgusting." Rabbit gulped. Robin coughed up the bones and eyed her carefully. "It's the only safe prey you get around here. Most of the berries are poisoned, and the ones that aren't are camouflaged as poisoned ones." "I'm not hungry." Rabbit decided. "Suit yourself." Robin shrugged with her wings and they continued west. Nothing happened for a while, until night fell. A shadow fell across the moon, and the girls looked up. I giant dragon was soaring above them, with stained red scales that looked like blood. It hadn't noticed them yet. "There's something hanging from it's mouth…" Robin whisper, squinting. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh gods… that's a corpse. Which means that that's-" the girls looked at eachother and said in unison, "Nidhogg." Nidhogg was a giant dragon that enjoyed sucking on corpses. To be honest, all the demigods were pretty freaked out by him. "I have an idea. Just keep flying there, and leave the talking to me." Robin whispered. "Talking? Wha-" but she was already flying ahead. Robin took a perch on Nidhogg's snout. "Excuse me, Nidhogg. My name is Silverwing, and back there is my partner Bronzebeak. We have been flying all day, and only stopped for food once or twice. Would you be so kind as to let us perch on your back for while? It seems as though we are both going in the same direction." Robin held her breath and waited for his reply. The dragon looked back at Rabbit then at her. "Very well. If you get hungry, feel free to a corpse I keep tied to my spikes." he said in a loud, grumbly voice. "Thank you ever so much!" she said, then flitted onto his back. "Cone along, Bronzebeak. This kind dragon has allowed us to ride ride on his back." she called to Rabbit. She got the clue and perched next to her. "What a kind soul." she gushed. "I know! Now, we must rest, it's going to be a long day ahead of us." Robin said. "Yes, Silverwing. Goodnight!"

* * *

**So, I'll update as soon as I can! Still, any better title ideas or camp name ideas? Because I'm completely lost... oh, and because owlcat92 was the first reviewer, I have spoilers about Robin for her if she wants them... I guess I'm talking to you right now because your the only one following me story, huh? Eh, well, no author can wish for ****_too _****much reviews... but if you do, you get a cookie! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (#)! oh, I burned the last one... sorry... R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are lucky today! I got two chapter done yesterday and party of Saturday. This one is kind of a filler because I didn't know what else to do... so yeah! Thanks for the idea, owlcat92, here is your cookie (::) and thanks for the review, Scakat, here's your cookie (::)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wished I owned PJO, I don't. I just own my words, characters, and ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fox's POV

As soon as Fox walked in, a man at the counter said, "Hello, welcome to The H and M! Please take a seat and M will bring you a menu." Fox studied the man. He was very tall, and like he was from the past. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red bow-tie, a monocle, and a top hat. 'Most likely not even human,' Fox thought to himself as he found a table, seriously hoping it wouldn't chain him there or stick to his butt and be built into the floor. Luckily, none of them happened. Moments later, a man similar to the one that had greeted him gave him a menu and a bell. "I'm the M. When you've decided what you want, ring the bell and the H will take your order." he said, then walked away. He was dressed the same as the H, but he was a little bit shorter and… wider than him. Fox looked at the menu. There was a lot of normal mortal stuff, but there was also monster meals. "Fried troll skin" was the specialty of the day. Fox wasn't feeling to special at the moment, so he moved on. A side dish was Fire Giant salsa. It even came with a warning for tender mouths not to get it. There was dragon tongues sizzled in oil, Kraken tentacles shish-ka-bob, etc. etc. Fox decided to stick with the mortal menu. Chicken enchiladas, cheese enchiladas, chicken nuggets and so forth. He rang the bell. The H walked out. "Have you decided?" he asked. Fox nodded and said, "I'll have the chicken nuggets with fries and Diet Coke for the drink, please." "Nuggets… fries… Diet Coke… will that be all for tonight?" the H listed off. "Yes, thanks." "Alright. The M will bring your food when it's done." and he walked off. This time, Fox followed him at a distance. He went into a different room, and the voices started. He put his head against the door to listen. "Here's the boy's choice. Strange, I was sure he wasn't mortal." came the H's voice. "Alright, but I still don't know why Odin made us work at this restaurant. These human forms are so uncomfortable! I prefer being a raven." said M. "I know, but we have to do our job. After all, Odin won't let us back onto Asgard without news." "Yeah, but how are we suppose to get news if only singles keep showing up? Maybe we should change the name and say 'Couples Only' or something like that." "Maybe. You'd better finish that order, the boy will be waiting. I'll stay by the counter." "Ok." Fox made a wild dash back to his seat. The worked for Odin, looked for news, and apparently couldn't get back to Asgard without gossip. Geez, Odin was such a gossiping teenager. The story rang a bell, but he couldn't remember the two ravens' names!

Robin + Rabbit's POV

"Wake up, Bronzebeak! It's time for us to head off." Robin called, poking her companion with a talon. "Huh? Oh. I'm up." Rabbit got up groggily. "Nidhogg has reached the point where he has to go else where. So come and say goodbye so we can continue flying." Robin flew onto his snout. "Goodbye, Nidhogg. We have so much to thank you for. If you ever need help, just call for me." she said, with a slight bow. "You're welcome. Say, you never told me where you going." "We're heading to the Rainier Volcano to meet our relative, Goldentalon, and a few others." Robin answered steadily. "Ah. Well, be careful near there, I heard that it's going to blow again soon." Nidhogg warned. "We will. Thank you." Rabbit stepped forward. "Thanks, Nidhogg. And travel safely!" "And you as well, little bird." They finished saying goodbye and went their separate ways. "I'm hungry." Rabbit complained. "You should've eaten a mouse before we rode the dragon." Robin said. "I'm not going to eat a mouse raw!"  
"It tastes like chicken! Hawk taste is different than human taste."  
"Still, it's just… wrong."  
"So I'm wrong by eating food to survive?"  
"No! Not like that! I just meant… oh never mind. You're hopeless."  
"I'm not hopeless. I'm right."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
"How? Were a hundred feet off the ground and flying!"  
"You know, you weren't suppose to answer to that."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."

Fox's POV

By the time Fox's food came, he had figured it out. Once upon a time, Odin have two ravin's, Hugin and Munin. Every day, he sent them out to gather information, then return each night and tell him. The end. When the M delivered his food, Fox tested him. "Thanks, Munin." "I'm just doing my jo-" he paused and looked at Fox. "Who's Munin?" playing dumb. "You. I'm a demigod. I know who you are. I have a deal to propose. I'll give you the information about my quest so you can get out of this restaurant, and in turn, you get me transportation to the Rainier volcano." Fox said. Munin looked at him skeptically. "Alright. Deal. But I'm going to have to get Hugin, because I can't leave without him." "Fine." so, Munin went to get Hugin, and they sat. "Alright. So..." Fox told them about their quest so far. When he finished, the two were smiling. "This is perfect information. Here is your transportation." Hugin snapped his fingers, which were turning into wings by know, then flew out of the place with Munin. In front Fox was an eight-legged horse. "Sleipnir." he gasped. The horse snorted impatiently. "Oh! You're the transportation!" Sleipnir whinnied and shook his mane like, "Well, duh! You aren't very bright, now are you?". That was actually what he said, but Fox didn't know it. He climbed aboard, and the horse ran straight into the door, shattering it. Then he kept running West. It took only an hour to arrive at the base, where they waited for the girls.

* * *

**Ta-da! I had to keep look back on this chapter for Sleipnir's name is the 6th chapter because it's hard to remember... anyway, R&R and you could win fabulous prizes! (AKA cookies) (::) (::) (::) !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so, I'm sorry that this chapter was sad, but it had to happen! Don't worry though, next chapter will be awesome and heroic. Well, Robin will be anyway... and you'll get a general idea of who she is. So, read on, dear readers! Cookies for all! (::) (::) !**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Own. P. J. O!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Robin + Rabbit's POV

Their argument continued for pretty much the rest of the flight, when they finally arrived. Robin spotted Fox next to… was that an eight-legged horse? Alrighty then. They set down next to the horse. "Ok, time to change back. You're going to have to catch me, alright?" Robin said, stretching out a wing to her friend. "Ok. Let's do this." Rabbit stretched out her wing so that they were touching. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The change started. Feathers shrunk back into their skin, hair grew out the top of their heads, and they grew taller and wider. A few seconds later, two girls were standing in front of Fox. Robin promptly collapsed, and Rabbit caught her. Fox frowned. "What a day. Munin and Hugin, Sleipnir, and now two birds turn into my best friends. I'm not even going to ask." he said, shaking his head. Robin smiled slightly. "Set me down on that rock over there." she murmured sleepily. Rabbit dragged her over and set her down, setting her jacket under her head for a pillow. "Thanks..." Robin muttered, before falling asleep. "Explain." Fox ordered. Rabbit took a breath and recounted their adventures.

Robin's POV

"Hello, daughter." came a voice as soon as she fell asleep. Robin opened her eyes. She was in a room with white granite flooring and golden walls, with a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Robin was facing a beautiful woman. She had pale skin, almost white, and shining black hair that gave you the image of Snow White. She wore a flowing black robe and a black headdress type thing**(A/N right here I'm just guessing on what she looks like)**. "Hello mother." Robin gave a slight bow. "You have done well on your quest so far, cooperating with your allies. I'm proud of you." she said, smiling. "Thanks. I have to keep so much secrets from them, Mother. Sometimes it's so hard..." Robin trailed off. "Don't worry, dear, the time is coming. You can tell them everything soon. Now, our time is almost up, but I have a message. The time for you to change is near. Be prepared. I'm afraid your next dream won't be so pleasant…" Hel's voice faded, and her dream changed. Robin was in Fenrir's cave again, with the wolf himself on the other side. "Hello, little girl." he growled. "I have a name, Fenrir." Robin replied calmly. "Yes, I know. We know all about you. You're Robin." Fenrir barked. "No. I'm not Robin any more. I am so much more. A warrior. A remainder. A survivor. A friend. An enemy. The last." she listed off. "Ah, but you are still a coward. Deep inside. Don't deny it, I can look into your soul. I see fear, pain, betrayal. You are a weakling, and you always will be." he snarled. Robin didn't flinch. "All of those things are true. But you know what? All of those things make me what I am. But you're wrong about me on one thing, Wolf. I am not weak. I fought the war that no demigod, monster, or mortal can remember. But I remember. The gods won't talk about it. But I will, when the time is right. I am no weakling. If anyone is, you are." the wolf snarled at her, and the dream changed once again. It was army of monsters, preparing for battle. "I have seen enough." Robin said, willing herself to wake up. Her friends were talking about their adventures. She hefted herself up, letting out a slight grunt at the effort. They looked up. "Good, you're awake. All aboard the Sleipnir express!" Fox said, jumping onto the eight-legged horse. Rabbit climbed on after, and Robin brought up the rear. Once they were all seated, the horse ran up the mountain, which was puffing smoke. They arrived in 13 minutes flat. Robin jumped off and whispered something in the horse's ear. It nodded, and when Rabbit and Fox jumped off, he tore away. "What did you tell him?" Rabbit asked. "To get a friend." Robin replied simply. "Now, we have further matters to attend to." she said, rubbing her hands together. "This volcano isn't suppose to erupt, so something must be pushing it's way up, and pushing the lava with it. Something very strong and powerful that we don't want to meet." Robin walked over to the edge of the pit, where lava was boiling twenty feet below. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, FENRIR?!" she shouted into it, her voice echoing. Her friends looked at her like she was crazy. The volcano shook slightly, like the Wolf was laughing as he broke free slowly. Suddenly, Rabbit got a glazed look in her eyes and took a step forward. "It's me. I'm the one who has to stop him." she said, stepping forward again in a trance. Robin snapped around and looked at her. "No. If anyone has to, it's me." Rabbit shook her head. "Robin, I know how you feel about Fenrir, which is why I have to put his rising on hold. One day, you will confront him in battle. It will be long and harsh, but you WILL win. Trust me." Fox look at the two, not really understanding what was going on. "Goodbye, my friends." she smiled sadly at them. She was at the edge of the pit now. Robin's eyes were watery. "Goodbye, Rabbit." Fox finally caught on. "Bye, Rabbit." his voice cracked. "Actually, my name is Chloe Marshal." Rabbit said, then jumped in. The two friends gasped. It was against the Norse laws to share their real name with anyone. A soft voice in the wind sang out, "Fertility's daughter's life shall end, but because of her, evil won't send. The sacrifice has stopped the beast, but for only for a time, when he rises once again, only the warrior girl can fight him." the warrior girl… those words rang in Robin's ears. She found herself grasping Fox's hand and tears streaming down her face. The mountain shook fiercely, and there was a low moaning sound as the lava sunk back down. A small whine brought Robin back to reality. She looked down. Garm was nuzzling her leg, and Sleipnir whinnied behind Fox. "We still have to get you guys home." she murmured.

* * *

**I'm sorry for killing Chloe/Rabbit, but there had to be a demigod sacrifice to stop Fenrir, and I have other plans for him and Robin. They have some catching up to do. Don't worry, soon Robin's true identity shall be revealed! If you're lucky, I might update today :D but probably not, as I have been keeping up a fight again Writer's Block. I had to force myself to write this chapter and chapter 5, so it might take me longer than expected to write chapter 7, even though that's when the epicness starts... woops, spoilers! Cookies for my reviewers! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! So, I was feeling random and hysteric from finishing my favorite TV show series, Doctor Who, so I decided that Robin was kind of like a Time Lord, for those of you who know what I'm talking about. If not, go onto Netflix or google and search up Doctor Who. Anyways, read on and review for a cookie! (::) !**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own words, characters, and ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Fox, get onto Sleipnir." Robin said softly as she swung a leg over Garm. "Time to go home." she whispered into his ear. "Fox, bring Sleipnir back to Asgard. You know how to get there, right?" Fox shook his head. "Alright. Take this," she tossed a silver penny to him. "Go into an ally and through it at the wall while saying, "'Gods, please except this offering and grant me passage to Asgard.' A door of light should appear. Walk through it and ask the gatekeeper- Heimdall- where the stables are. If he doesn't show you, say Robin sent you. Got that?" "Yeah. What about you?" "I'm going for a family visit." she grinned at him. "Now, get going!" the horse galloped of, leaving a steam trail behind him. Right when they were out of view, a million monsters jumped out from where they were hiding and formed a tight circle around Robin. "We have you surrounded! Surrender, there is no escape!" a troll warrior grunted. "Oh, but there is always an escape. I see the fear in your eyes. Even without the memory of the war, you fear me." she said calmly, walking in the circle of space she had. "What war?" a land-draug warrior asked in a dry, hissing voice. Robin laughed. "You wouldn't remember. But you were all there, a fight for power. Control over all the land. But you lost. Everyone lost. The fight was so horrible that the gods had to wipe it out of the memory of all the living things. But you see, something can't be forgotten completely, so they left me, the warrior always on the front line, with the memory. I remember killing millions of monsters. I remember watching my kin fall in battle. I remember all of it." she stepped closer to a drauger warrior, and he backed up quickly. "You're lying! Warriors, attack!" the troll yelled. He seemed to be the leader. Robin held up her hand, and a dark force field swirled around her. "Enough! My friend sacrificed herself to keep your leader under ground for the time being. I will not let her die in vain. Today is not the day I die." she yelled, pulling off a ring that seemed to be made of pure crystal. She tapped it three times, and it transformed into a sword made entirely out of crystals. "Why don't you just sit down and except your fate, worthless demigod? We have you surrounded. No escape." a dark elf hissed. Robin spun around and cut him in half. He dissolved into an acid green pile of dust. "Because this isn't my fate. I decided what my destiny, fate, future, whatever you want to call it, is. Nobody decides for me." "What about the gods?" a troll asked nervously. She stabbed him in the chest, and he dissolved too. "Definitely not the gods." her voice was dangerously calm. "Do you know who I am?" all the monster shifted nervously, not wanting to answer. "Do you?" she spun around in a circle, dissolving the first ring of monsters. The all shouted "No ma'am!" "I am Cora Miryks, last of the daughters of Hel, survivor and reminder of the Great War. Compared to the number of monsters I have killed, you are all just like an appetizer before the main course. And I just have one thing to say. Bye!" with that, Cora slammed her blade into the ground, causing a force explode all around here, sending monsters flying and exploding into dust. A few seconds later, only a rather small girl with a crystal ring and a hell-hound the size of a car were standing in the eye of a acid-yellow storm. Cora got out a black coin and threw it at the ground. "Mother, I request access to enter your territory to return what has been lost." she said, and the ground crumbled away, revealing an escalator. Her and Garm stepped on and they descended for at least 10 minutes before reaching the end. It led off to the throne room. Hel was sitting on her throne, smiling. "Welcome back, Garm. You did well, Cora. And don't worry, your friend is happy at Valhalla." she informed them. Garm barked happily and ran up to her. She laughed and said, "I missed you too, Garm! Now, you'd better return to your post, it's been chaos without their lead dog." she ruffled his ears, and he ran out of the room back to his place. Cora took a breath. "Mom… was I right with my words back on the volcano?" Hel looked at her. "Nobody can decide your destiny but you. Don't let anyone say otherwise. Now, your time to change is coming around the corner. Just as I told you before, be ready." she snapped her fingers, and Cora was standing next to Fox at the entrance of Camp Odin. But she wasn't Cora anymore, she was Robin again. She looked at Fox and said, "Home." he smiled. "Home." and he stepped over the boundary line. Right before Robin could, and arrow came flying and hit her in the stomach from behind. "Robin!" Fox yelled, rushing over to her. She just pulled out the arrow, smiled tightly at him, and warned, "Stand back, this is a tricky process." he was confused, but had learned to trust her, so did as he was told. Her stomach was burning with pain, and her life force was ebbing away. Robin was dying.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger :D But, fortunately, I already have chapter 8 done and ready to go. Thank you my reviewers! And yes, owlcat92, you can call me TJ. Cookies for all! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just as I promised, chapter 8! Oh, and, sorry for stealing your name, Owl, but you reminded me of her in this form... so yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I'll never own PJO, and neither will you.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Robin stood up. "You were right when you said this was right around the corner, Mom." she murmured slightly. Then a purple and black mist swirled around her, and her entire body glowed. "Close your eyes, Fox!" she yelled at him. He did. Robin's body was so bright that you couldn't even look at it without your eyes burning up. Then, all at once, everything stopped. The mist, the glowing, everything. In Robin's place stood a girl with long white hair and pale skin. She wore skinny jeans and a white tank top that complemented her hair, and she had a necklace with a clear diamond hanging from it. Her eyes had changed too, now a rare purple color. She was barefoot on the cool grass. "Right then," she spoke with a British accent. "Ooh, that's new. I've never been British before! Anyway, Fox, I only have five minutes before I black out. When I do, haul me across the border. Tell them the true story up until the volcano. Then tell them that it required two demigod sacrifices. Me and Rabbit were chosen, we both felt it inside, so before you could react, we jumped in. But before Robin did, she told you how to summon Hel and Asgard to get Sleipnir and Garm back home. On the way back here, you found me being followed by a troll, so you killed it, but not before it gave me a nasty cut on the head and I blacked out. That's odd, new personality… ok, you got that?" Fox was staring at her like she was crazy, then regained his voice. "Y-you don't h-have a cut on your h-head." he managed. "Oh, well, we'd better fix that, yes?" she grinned, pulling out a dagger from her pocket. Fox's eyes widened. she brought it up to her head and made a quick jagged scar. "Ooh, that hurts... Please let me blackout soon!" she clenched her teeth and brought a hand to her bleeding forehead. Suddenly, she blacked out. Fox, still pretty much in shock, picked up the pale girl and carried her into camp.

After explaining everything, they put Robin/the new girl into the infirmary. Fox retired to the Aesir's cabin; that was the type of god Thor was. A few hours later, Robin woke up, her scar on her head healed. "Where am I?" was her first question. Fox had to admit, she was a great actor. She played dumb throughout the whole orientation and tour of camp. Finally, it time for her naming ceremony. She headed to The House. Once she entered, Odin's voice boomed, "What now? You were here two days ago!" "Shut up, Odin. I need a new name and a fake parent. Has anyone volunteered yet?" she asked. "Yeah, Skadi did." he grumbled. "And your name will be Owl." "Brilliant! I like Skadi. I like owls. Well, thanks Odin! I expect to be talking with you again." Owl twirled out and went back to Falcon. "My name is Owl, and I'm a daughter of Skadi." she informed him. "Alright! Welcome to Camp Odin, Owl! We'll introduce you to the others at dinner. Fox will guide you around for your first days." he said, then went back into his office. Owl ran to the Aesir's cabin and shook Fox awake. "Come on, wake up, lazy!" she laughed. Cora liked this new form, she was good natured and light spirited. Fox groaned and sat up. "What is it?" he asked while yawning. "Come on, your my guide for today! And I still owe you explanations, yes?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up and out of the cabin, his friends laughing at him as he was dragged along. They took a seat on a bench and Owl started. "Ok, so basically, my mum is the goddess of transformation too, and since I'm the last survivor of the Great War- and the last rememberer, I might add- my mom blessed me so that I can transform myself into a whole new person before I'm about to die. It does have a limit though, but I've never hit it, and I don't want to. Ever watched Doctor Who? Brilliant show, that is. It's like being a time-lord. Only, I don't have two hearts, or a sonic screwdriver, or a TARDIS." Fox stared at her blankly. Owl raised an eyebrow and asked incredulously, "You seriously haven't watched Doctor Who? What has become of kids these days?" she shook her head disapprovingly. "So… you're still Robin, right?" Fox finally asked. "No, Robin died. I'm Owl now. It's hard to explain. It's like… my soul stays the same and everything, but my appearance, tastes, personalty, and likes/dislikes change. Make sense much?" she attempted to explain. "I guess a little bit…" Fox said, still processing everything. "So… where to?" she asked, swinging her legs. "Oh! I still haven't seen myself in the mirror! You don't happen to have one on you at the moment?" he shook his head. "Darn. Oh wait- I do! Well that's odd, I change forms and have a mirror in my pocket?" she shook her head, pulling out a small circular mirror. "Ooh, nice hair… brilliant eyes… I never expected to be so pale! Strange how this stuff works, really." Owl said, feeling her face. "Anyway," she slipped the mirror back into her pocket. "I need to figure out what I'm good at. How 'bout some football?" she grinned. Fox stared at her. "Football? Aren't you a bit too, um, skinny?" "Not _American_ football, football as in soccer." she said, rolling her eyes. "Americans are so weird." "Brits are weird." "Oi! Who's the ones calling a game that you play with your hands football, hmm?"

* * *

**So, there will be a whole lot more humor in this story now that Owl/Cora is here, and please note that I'm British, as much as I wish I was. And to answer Scaket's questions, I think that all of the Norse goddesses are Valkyries. So confusing, I spent 30 minutes looking up to see what race of goddess Skadi was,and I still couldn't find it... but instead I found her history, which is... disgusting. I strongly advise you NOT to EVER look it up. Seriously, I'm scarred for life... *shudder* Well, I gotta go work on chapter 9. Until next time, fellow readers!**

**Review and you get a COOKIE! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila, my amigos. Chapter 9 is done! Happy Halloween! *insert witch laughter here* I have a sore throat from fog machines in haunted houses, but my zombie costume was pretty epic and i almost filled my pillow case half way full. Yeah, it was a good year. Anyway, as for replies... actually Owl, I used the name because it reminded me of you and seemed to be the only way to describe Cora. Oh, andthanks for da reviews! It makes my day when I get reviews of excitement :D anyway, I gotta rest my sore feet and sleep, so please enjoy this sorta random chapter!**

**Disclaimer: really? I made a poem for this in last chapter! Does it need saying?**

**Nanu Kitty: just shut up and do your job. You get paid for this...**

**Disclaimer: fine... I don't own PJO -_-**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next few days were peaceful. Owl found out that she hated pears, was great at soccer/football, and bows and arrows were her favorite weapons. She had a bow with a quiver that she slung across her back, but still kept her crystal sword/ring on her finger. Falcon had announced her arrival, and she had been welcomed into the girls' Valkyrie cabin with open arms. Yes, everything was perfect. Until July 15. Of course, Owl felt the change in the day immediately. She went to find Fox. He had gotten over the shock about her and accepted the fact that she had changed. She sat down with him on the usual bench. They started their regular talk on archery and sword fighting, when Owl interrupted. "Do you feel it?" "Feel what?" he asked, puzzled. "It's like a chill in the air. And it isn't a winter chill, it's like an evil chill… something bad is going to happen today." she said, unintentionally swirling her finger around and making a miniature blizzard. Fox stared at her. "How do you know?" "I have been blessed by many gods," she began, not meeting his eyes. "Almost all of them. Too many to count. I have many powers, which makes me dangerous. I am feared by all monsters who remember me. The so little few… they cower when I pass by. Even in a new form, they know me." her purple eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions. Sadness, anger, loneliness, exhaustion, tiredness, hurt, pain, and much, much more. Fox didn't ask anymore. Owl was lost in memory. Suddenly, a dagger flew out of the woods and lodged itself into the wood in between the two friends. "You missed." Owl noted calmly as a boy walked out of the woods. He grinned. "Of course I did! You don't think I would actually hurt you, do you?" She sighed and looked up. He had shaggy brown hair and laughing green eyes. "You did in the past. Why not now? And how did you find me? Or this camp, for that matter?" she glared at him. "Oh, I asked around. You know, it's kind of hard to miss a volcano that's about to erupt stop smoking and quiet down." he said. Fox looked back and forth between them. "Owl, who is this?" he asked confusedly. "Trevor, Fox; Fox, Trevor." she grumbled. "Why don't you go and eat breakfast? I heard the horn a minute ago." she told him, giving him a look that said, "I'll explain later". He nodded and headed off. Own turned back to Trevor. "As for you, you should know better than to charge straight into a Norse camp! Even worse, you did it in front of my friend!" she stood up and walked over to him. "Friend or boyfriend?" he smirked. "Friend." Owl growled, and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek in one hand and grinned. "You haven't changed a bit." her gaze softened and she pulled him into a bear hug. "It's good to see you." she smiled, pulling away. "You too." he smiled. "Now, no more charging into random camps like that! For all that you know, Fox could have been the camp leader and would have killed you on the spot. I told you I would be back to Camp Half-Blood in two years at maximum, and so far it's only been one year." she said, straitening his shirt. "I know, but we all missed you! I'm still coming up with an excuse of why I was gone. I'm not really suppose to be here…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. Owl slapped him again, but more softly that time. "Go back to New York. Tell them Gaea captured you, but you escaped. I don't care, just get out of here before someone sees you!" she gave him a slight push to the woods. He sighed. "I came across the country looking for you and now you're telling me to go back?" "Yup. Bye!" she turned around and started walking towards the breakfast tables. "Bye." he walked back into the forest. And just like that, the boy from her past was gone. Owl looked back one time, smiled to herself, and continued on. **(A/N Trevor isn't her boyfriend, just a half-brother)**

**(\^-^/)**

It was was around 6 PM when they attacked. Draugers, land and water, rose up and attacked. Owl had just barely started to explain to Fox about Trevor. "I met him along the way of the quest that Seal, Tabby, and Frog picked me up on. He's a demigod, but not- ugh, you just never give up, do you?" she groaned,standing up and notching and arrow. She shot the drauger in the chest and it disintegrated instantly. "Right then. Camp is under attack, naturally. You ready?" she pulled Fox up from the bench and he got out his sword. "Yeah." "Allons-y!" Owl said, grinning. "What does that mean?" he asked. "Let's go! It's French." she was grinning like and idiot and pulling him by the hand inti battle while yelling, "THE CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK! NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY HALF-BLOOD BUMS AND HELP US!" Before charging into battle, she grabbed her Viking helmet with two horns sticking out of it. The battle was in full swing by the time the two got on their armor. Demigods were every, hacking and slashing in a way that would make Romans jealous. After the draugers, trolls emerged. Let me just tell you, it would really suck to be a troll right then. Owl somehow killed them in more painful and ferocious ways than the draugers. Occasionally, a monster would get close enough to deliver a scratch, but that was all. "Battles are so intense." she commented to Fox before disappearing into the crowd again. Hell-hounds melted out of the shade of the forest and joined to party. Even a few unicorns and pegasi galloped/flew in. Owl managed to swing onto the back of a cream colored unicorn. "Hello, what's your name?" she asked. "Audrey."***** it replied. "Nice to meet you, Audrey, I'm Owl. Now, I hope you don't mind turning your back on all of these monsters that are trying to kill me, do you?" she asked casually. "Not at all. As long as I don't die in this war. You see, I have two little fillies back on the field, and they need me." Audrey said, shaking her mane. "Brilliant! I can definitely keep you alive. Allons-y!" Owl grinned like a madman. The camp had been battling for nearly an hour, the number of monsters were decreasing, and soon the remaining monsters saw that it was hopeless and ran away.

=^-^=

"Vikings! You did good at the battle! Somehow our barriers fell, but they're back up, and stronger than ever! Tonight, we're playing UNO!" Falcon announced. The crowd cheered. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and Odin was sitting on Sleipnir in front of the demigods. They immediately bowed down. "Fox and Owl, step forth. The rest of you may rise." he said. The pair walked up to him, Owl whispering to Fox, "He just likes saying that to sound official." "Come with me." he ordered, walking towards The House. Once they where inside, he changed his appearance into a much younger man and Sleipnir disappeared. "Alright, let's get down to business. You two need to go on another quest, but there always has to be three of ya. Unfortunately, your Bunny friend passed on, so you'll need to find a new partner. Oh, and here's your prophecy;

"Go North-East to the warrior's foreign land,  
Where the lost boy roams seeking his sister's hand.  
The goddess shall guide you to his trail,  
And all will be lost if you fail."

* * *

**Well, on that happy note, let's end the chapter! I know, you guys love me. Chapter 10 is on its way! Oh yeah... one more thing!**

***: My 16 year old sister named Audrey made me swear on the Stix to put a unicorn named Audrey in there. And she has to be important. So basically, she's gonna be kind of like Blackjack in PJO.**

**Review and you can haz cookie! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) !**


	10. Chapter 10

**You know, I really haven't spent this much time on any story in my life. I've updated almost everyday since I published the first chapter, and twice on some days. Either you guys give me such great reviews so that I have to update so often, or I have no life and spend all day cooped up in my room. I think both. I also think my mom worries about me because I spend so much time in my room. The truth? I, really, just am not very social. My main group of friends consists of 4 people, not including me. And really, sometimes I'll just stay inside for a while to avoid them, Yeah, I'm just ****_that much _****anti-social. Well, enough of my rambling. Response to reviews: owlcat92- Cora is Norse, but she's been to all the camps and been blessed by so many different types of gods that it just doesn't matter what race she is now, she's just a demigod. Actually, she's even been an Egyptian magician once... followed a couple paths of the gods, but we'll get to that later... Also, if you guys are great, fantastic reviewers, I ****_might _****start a fiction on Cora's past in first person, starting from child abuse to the Forgotten War to all the places she's been to and such. I warn, it would ****_really _****long. Oh, and I might right one on a monster's point of view on stuff. HOLY- longest. author's note. EVER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP? Meh... read on!**

**Disclaimer: really? After your long rambling, you ****_still _****want me to do this?**

**Nanu Kitty: yes, now hurry up!**

**Disclaimer: meh. Fine. I don't own PJO... *sob* T.T**

* * *

Chapter 10

With that, Captain Sunshine explained everything to Falcon, and he relayed the message to the camp. After that, a ton of campers came to ask/bribe Fox and Owl to let them come on the quest. They politely told them that they would think about it. Owl was searching for someone who was like her past self, shy and unwilling. But finding those people was harder than you'd think. Mostly because they really don't want to be seen or chosen, so they avoid you. So naturally, Owl came up with the solution. She enchanted a jacket with a temporary invisible spell that lasted two hours, then went out with it on and looked for an unfamiliar face in the shadows. Finally, she found who she was looking for. A boy around fifteen was sitting on a bench, reading a book. He had floppy black hair and sea green eyes. Most likely a son of the sea god, Ægir. Owl took a seat next him and looked at the book. "Whatcha reading?" she asked, nearly scaring the boy to death. He looked around wildly, trying to figure out who had spoken. "W-who's there?" he asked. "Oh! Right sorry, forgot to take my jacket off." Owl pulled the leather jacket off and reappeared. "Hi! I'm Owl. Who are you?" she smiled sticking out her hand. "Um… Trout." he muttered, shaking her hand awkwardly. "So… you wanna come on a quest?" she asked. "Uh, no. I have, um, training. I'm not very g-good yet, so I have lots and lots of training to do..." Trout stuttered. She could tell he was lying. "You'll get plenty of training done on the quest." she stated. "I really don't like traveling…" "Trout, don't be a coward." Owl hated using peer pressure, but she had a feeling that he was the one. "Come on the quest, it'll be good for you. I promise." she touched his arm to make sure that he knew that she was telling the truth. "Fine. I'll come." he mumbled, but still looked doubtful. "Brilliant! Get packing, because we're leaving tomorrow morning." Owl grinned and ran to tell Fox the news, but first, she found a stormy grey pegasus attacking a unicorn- HER unicorn- Audrey. "You traitor! Betrayal! You shall pay!" he was yelling at her and kicking. She tried to fend him off with her horn, but he would just avoid it. "Oi! Lay off!" Owl shouted, running to Audrey's side. His head snapped to her. "You! You lead this betrayal! You shall pay also!" he swooped towards her, but she pulled on her invisi-jacket and darted out of the way. Suddenly, she had and idea. Owl took off the jacket and concentrated on her favorite riding pegasus from somewhere else, a raven-black Night Pegasus **(A/N you recognize this, owlcat92?)**. Once the change was complete, she took to the air. The Night Pegasus was the fastest pegasus out of them all. She zoomed through the air and brought down her weight on the stormy pegasus, pinning him down. "What's your name, pegasus?" Owl hissed in his ear, shooting Audrey a look that clearly said, "Run!". "Stormaggadon." **(A/N yes, I just did that, those who saw Dr. Who season 6 last episode)** he whinnied back. "Well, Storm, there is a difference between betrayal and choosing the right side." she poked a part in his neck with a hoof, and all the muscles in his body shrunk. Owl changed back to human and slumped to the ground, feeling exhausted. She lifted his head to hers and looked into his eyes. There, she saw the Wolf himself. Fenrir was curling his lip in laughter and starring mockingly back the girl. She clenched her teeth and put a hand on Storm's head. She hear him. "Please, take it away. The voices… they're driving me mad. Please!" Owl looked at him. He looked at her. "I can banish Fenrir from your head, but you have to help. I can't do it without you." she leaned over and whispered what he had to do. Storm nodded mentally. She put her hand back on his head, and concentrated. 'Way too much concentrating today...' she thought to herself. "Fenrir, I, Cora Miryks, the last of the daughters of Hel, the survivor of the Great Forgotten War, the rememberer, order you to leave this body and never return. This pegasus is not worthy to suffer for you, and you know. Begone!" Owl looked for the real Stormaggadon in his head. "Your turn. Remember all that matters to you and why you're mad at Fenrir." she ordered. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. Owl watched his eyes. Slowly, Fenrir's cruel laugh turned into a snarl, then he started howling, and then faded from his eyes. Storm gasped and stood up. "Thank you! You saved my life!" "Any time. I know what it feels like to be possessed by an evil wolf." Owl grinned. Audrey cantered over nervously. "I must apologize, miss. The evil Wolf had taken over my mind." he said, lowering his head. "You are forgiven." Audrey said. Fox ran around the corner. "Owl! I heard the noise and-" he saw the unicorn and pegasus. "Ok, I have a feeling that it's a long story." "Yeah. But to shorten it: Audrey is my friend. Stormaggadon here was possessed by Fenrir, so he was attacking Audrey. I paralyzed him and banished Fenrir, and now Storm was just apologizing to Audrey." Owl summed up. "Alright then," Fox muttered. "So, did you find someone for the quest?" he asked, changing the subject. "Actually, yeah. Trout, son of Ægir, god of the sea. Great kid, just shy." she explained. "Finally! Another boy!" he praised. "Oi, is there anything wrong with girls?" Owl asked good-naturedly. "Well, no, but sometimes it's easier to be around your own gender." Fox his weight. She rolled her eyes at him and lead the two horses to the stables. "Say," Owl asked as they got there. "I've never seen your fillies yet, Audrey. Mind if I take a peek?" Audrey nodded and led her outside to the field. Two young unicorns were practicing magic with their horns, casting out little orbs of light before they fizzled out. "That one on the right is Marie," Audrey gestured with her horn to a cream colored one like her mother. "And the one on the left is Tulip." she pointed to a white one with cream and brown splots. "They're beautiful." Owl complimented. "Thanks. Why don't we go over and say hello?" Audrey suggested. Owl agreed and they headed down. "Marie! Tulip! Come and meet my friend!" she called to them. They looked up and came galloping over. "Wow, a demigod! You guys are kinda odd lookin'." Marie said, looking Owl over. "Marie, don't be rude." Audrey scolded. "It's fine. We must look really odd to others, seeming as we walk on two legs and no fur but on the tops of our head. We really must be a sight!" Owl laughed.

* * *

**Yeah, kinda random, I know, and OH YES, I DID JUST USE A REFERENCE FOR OWLCAT92'S STORY! You're welcome. You probably don't want to hear me ramble again, but TOO BAD! I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS! You just... light up my world with your sunshine! :3 And sorry I'm updating at night... I just don't finish my chapter till then. I'll try harder next time! Or the next.. whatever... anyway, owlcat92, a cookie for chu! (::) ! And Scaket, a cookie for chu! (::) ! R&R !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Sorry I took so long to update, but I have excuses!**

**1. Laziness**

**2. Writer's Block**

**3. I lost my iPod which is where I write my stories on**

**Yeah, I know, terrible excuses, but continuing... I gotta make this quick because I have to make macaroni and cheese for dinner, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own anything? Well, I don't.**

* * *

Chapter 11

In the morning, Fox, Owl, and Trout woke up early. Owl had worked out over night that "the warrior's foreign land" was Britain since she was the warrior, but not exactly from Britain. So they had a lot of traveling to do. They had one of the senior camper drive them to the train station. "Why don't we just take a plane?" Trout had asked. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I would rather not crash and burn from a certain sky god knocking son of the sea god's son out of the sky." Owl said. Fox snickered at that. Trout looked down embarrassedly. They finally arrived at the train station, and Owl handed the ticket dude a wad of cash. They climbed aboard the train and found their seats. The train would take them to Miles City, Montana, where they would walk to the next nearest train station and it should take them through at least another state. That would continue until they got to New York, where they would board a ship up to Europe, and use the train plan until they got Britain. That is, if everything went according to plan. Which it almost never did.

It had been and uneventful hour on the train, and Owl had gotten so bored that she took out a yo-yo and was playing with in the middle of the aisle. Every time it touched the floor, she said "Yo." and kept on doing that for the next 15 minutes before she sat down again, then pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil. She absentmindedly drew a stable on a sunny hill with pegasi flying around it. She drew with incredible detail, shading in the pegasi and making the stables 3D. When she was finished, it almost looked like the real thing. "Wow, I never knew you were so good at drawing." Fox said, staring at the picture in amazement. "Yeah, well, it's one of those new things that I'm good at." Owl replied. Trout had fallen asleep with his head against the window. Fox smirked. "He's turning into you." "He's turning into Robin." she corrected. "Don't even talk about that. It gives me a head-ache just thinking about it." Fox moaned. Owl grinned. "So, who do think 'the boy looking for his sister's hand' is?" He asked, changing the subject. Just for a second, Owl's eyes darkened, but then it cleared so fast Fox thought he had imagined it. "Dunno. Hope it isn't like The Empty Child in Doctor Who…" at Fox's blank she, Owl smiled and said, "You really need to watch that show." suddenly, a rumbling shook the train, and it sputtered to a stop. "We're having slight technical difficulties. Please stay in your seats until we start moving again." the conductor's voice came on the intercom. Owl immediately got up and looked out the back door. When she came back to the seat, she rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, it had to be on a bridge over a two thousand foot drop." Fox groaned and shook Trout awake. "Wha-" he started, looking around groggily, then remembered where he was. "Alright, the train is having 'technical difficulties' and 'coincidentally' stopped on a bridge over a two thousand foot drop." Fox explained to him. "So basically, we're doomed unless we can get to the controls and get the train going again before a monster kills us all." Owl summed up. Trout frowned. "None of us know how to operate a train, so we're doomed." "Oh, so you think," Owl smiled wickedly. "You forget. I have been blessed by many gods. Including Hephae- I mean, the gods of blacksmiths and such. Now, come along, my boys. I have work to do." she said, walking to the back of the train and opening the doors. Carefully, the trio made their way across the metal links that led from one cart to another and made it to the maintenance cart. "Electric train. Brilliant." Owl muttered, flipping switches and pressing random buttons. "Aha! The main wires were cut, and by looks of it, by something that wasn't human or demigod…" she yelled out. Suddenly, a rumbling shook the train, making mortals scream. "What was that?" Fox asked. No answer. Owl's hands were glowing with heat as she rewired the train. Another, greater rumbling shook the train. Old hieroglyphs appeared on a part of a wall. "What do those mean?" Trout asked, pointing to them. Owl glanced up and her eyes darkened. "It means that I have to hurry." her hands grew bright red and were letting off steam. She was shaking with pain from it, but grit her teeth and continued working. The next time it rumbled, the train almost tipped over. "Come on, come on…" she murmured to herself as she wired the last one. "Done!" Owl ran to the controls triumphantly, hitting buttons and pulling switches again, and the train started moving again. She grabbed the rope hanging from the ceiling, and a loud honk escaped the train. She grinned at the two gaping boys. "I always wanted to do that." the hieroglyphs on the wall disappeared, and an inhuman moaning sound started behind the train as the monster was left behind. Owl tugged her friends back to their seats as the conductor went back to the control room. "That hand warmer trick took a lot of strength, I think I'll just… wake me up if the train is about to explode." she murmured, before falling asleep. Her knees were tucked up against her chest, so she was like a ball. "So… is she always like this?" Trout asked. Fox nodded. "All the time. Something happened in her past, something she could never tell anyone. However, she let's somethings slip sometimes. Like just a few minutes ago, she almost said she was blessed by Hephaestus, but that's impossible, because he's Greek, and the Greeks died. She's a mysterious one." he said, turning to look at the sleeping girl beside him. Her eyebrows her furrowed and her mouth twitched into a frown, as if she was angry or concentrated in her dream. Which, she was.

Owl's Dream

The hand warmer incident had left her more exhausted than she let on. All she wanted right then was a nice, dreamless sleep. Isn't that what all demigods want? So, of course, she _had_ to dream about wolves. Owl found herself in Fenrir's cave. The Wolf was licking a paw in a corner, then he turned his red gaze on her. "So, you have prolonged my return to the earth. But at what cost? Your friend, Chloe Marshal, sacrificed herself just so that a prophecy could be fulfilled. So that you could fight me in the future. She died for you. You have become a monster. Just face it, Cora, you cannot win. Everyone is depending you. Do you want to see their disappointment when you die and I take over? Why not die now? Release the responsibility. Let someone else take the big role, this time." he asked, boring into her with his eyes. For a second, she was tempted. But then she realized what he was saying. "Because, Fenrir, nobody can take this role but me. Chloe died because it was her fate. Some people make their future, some people have it made for them."

* * *

**Cool ending, yes? Ok, well, I gotta make sure the water isn't boiling over on the dinner, so, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there, my readers! No, I haven't come back early, my mom just let me use her laptop. Now, to business! Weather is great here in California, and I swear I've gone on every ride there is. Today I bought a key to the Tower of Terror (they have so many spares!), and rode on it... let's see... *counts on fingers* 3... no... 6... no... 5 times! As for California Screamin', my mom only let me go on it once because the line is a giant spaghetti noodle of fifty people, but still, my throat still hurts from, well, screamin'! My feet hurt too. World of Color last night was totally awesome and I forced my eight year old cousin to go on Matterhorn; she loved it! Ok, well, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: really? While I'm on vacation? Rude. Well, I don't own PJO, as much as I wished I did.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"I am _sick_ of trains." Owl complained on their third one. They had sixteen monster attacks on their way to the next train station each time. "All of us are." Trout replied, staring at the ceiling. "After we get off this one, we're taking a car, and that's final." "But we don't know how to drive!" Fox pointed out. "Who told you that?" she asked, flashing him a mischievous grin. "I've been around for a while and I've been on enough quests to figure out a car. Brakes, gas, windshield wipers, signal to turn- yeah, I know how to drive." they had made good time; they got from Montana to the edge of North Dakota, and now this train was taking them to Minneapolis, Minnesota. All in two days. When the train stopped, Owl ran out the door and almost tripped on the stairs. Fox and Trout followed more slowly. She slipping on a jacket. "I forgot Minnesota was cold." she muttered. The boys nodded and pulled on their jackets. "So… what's the plan?" Fox asked. "Well, first, to _not_ be spied on." Owl pulled out her bow and notched an arrow with a Spiritual Crystal type and shot it into the woods, then walked into the shadows where mortals couldn't see in. Pinned to a tree was a demigod, and the arrow went straight through the scruff of his shirt. He was struggling to pull it out, but Owl just said absentmindedly, "That's Spiritual Crystal, it only allows the owner of it to pull it out. Now," she looked at the boy. "to business. First, who do you work for?" he glared at her, then spat, "_Quid loquar vobis_?" translation: _Why should I tell you_? "Because," she looked into his cold blue eyes. "_Ego hoc potest_." translation: I can do this. The boy stared at her. "Now, I am going to repeat myself, slower. Who. Do. You. Work. For?" "I would rather die than give away information!" he hissed. "Ah, Roman. That's pure Roman blood for you, boys." Owl flashed at confused Fox and Trout. "How could you have figured out?" the boy asked. "I've been to Camp Jupiter. I was even praetor once. That was fun. Good times at that Roman camp. I remember my first few days. I got stuffed in a sack full of weasels and tossed into the Little Tiber for being late for dinner." she smiled at the memory. The Roman stared at her. "Oh, and don't believe I got your name." she turned back to him. "Ben." he muttered. "And why were you spying on us?" "Because the auguries said that there could be demigods of different races out there." "Mmm, well, someone needs to destroy those auguries, because it could cause another war, which would result in millions of dead people, and we don't want that, now do we? It's best if I wipe your memory of this meeting." Owl placed her hands on both sides of his head, then the boy slumped. She took out the arrow and slipped it back into her quiver. "Alright boys, I don't think one more train would hurt us, because I have a lot of explaining to do."

They reluctantly boarded the next train, and Owl began. "I've been keeping the truth from you guys for too long. It started back when I first came into camp. The three demigods chosen went on their quest, and came back with news of a different race of demigods. We met with them, and at first it was friendly. But some people didn't think it was right, so they set the camps against each other. At first it started small, but then the Romans got involved. Following them were the Egyptians, they aren't demigods, but they were wizards and followed a path of a god or goddess. By then, all of the half-bloods, magicians, sorcerers, you name it- all of them were there. The monsters joined in, just for the fun, and then the mortals did too. The whole world was at war. After five years of bloodshed, not much was left. So, the gods wiped the mind of every living thing of every detail of the war. But the thing is, nothing can really completely be forgotten. They had to leave the memory of it in some people's minds. I was chosen, so were a few others, and a couple monsters. One out of all the races remember the war. We move around, and when we're about to die, we regenerate, as I like to call it. So few of us left… but we are the most powerful. We are blessed by almost all the gods. But each time we regenerate, the youth goddesses bless us again. We can never die, unless we uncover the memories of someone from the same race. But… the war, the Great Forgotten War, it's so horrible, so bloody… I could never give the memory back to someone… it would be a curse on their life, and they would never forgive me…" Owl stared at her hands, tears pricking her eyelids, but she blinked them back and looked out the window. Fox could tell there was something else she wasn't telling them, something deeper from her past, but he decided not to press her. After all, if the war was so terrible that the gods had to wipe it from everyone's memory except for a few, he probably wouldn't want to share everything either. The rest of the train ride was silent, and it stopped at Milwaukee, Wisconsin. They got out and headed to a restaurant, Red Robin was the name. Owl took a seat, mumbling about the name of the restaurant. "Seriously, it's just rude so soon after I've changed, and I'm not even going to _start_ about how uncreative the name is. Whenever you hear 'robin' your mind immediately think of it's red chest." and so forth, until Fox finally stuffed her napkin in her mouth, so she was forced to spit out napkin bits until their food came. The waiter kept casting her curious glances, but Owl just looked at her food and attacked her salad ravenously. Trout tried not to laugh, muffling it with a cough. Suddenly, Audrey the unicorn and her two fillies crashed though the window. "Audrey? What are you guys doing here?" Owl asked, standing up. Panting heavily, she managed to spit out, "Camp Odin… under attack… finish quest… to stop it…" "JUST GET ON OUR BACKS!" Marie yelled. Owl looked at her friends, then swung a leg over Audrey and hoisted herself up. Fox jumped on Marie and Trout jumped on Tulip, and they raced outside before the mortals could register what was happening. "Hold tight!" Tulip warned. Owl translated back to the boys. The three unicorns closed their eyes and their horns started glowing with golden light. It flashed, and there was a moment of pure bliss, then they tumbled out on grassy ground, the air around them fresh. Owl got up an brushed herself off, and the unicorns scrambled back to their hooves. She walked over to Fox, who was sprawled out on his back, and offered him her hand. He took it, and she hauled him up. Fox went over to Trout and helped up while Owl studied their surroundings. Suddenly, her eyes widened, she stiffened, then collapsed on her knees, breathing raggedly. All of them ran towards her. She was shaking, her eyes were wide with fear, and sweating. They all called to her and shook her, but she was frozen. It was several minutes before she finally stopped, took a deep breath, and rolled on her back. "Owl?" Fox asked uncertainly. Her eyes flicked towards him. "Yeah?" "Are you ok?" "No, I'm not. Audrey, why did we teleport here?" the unicorn shuffled her hooves and replied, "I didn't mean to. Something pulled us here, something powerful." Owl got to her feet and looked around darkly. There was nothing wrong with the place, just a grassy field that seemed to stretch on forever; but there was a chill in the air, like nobody should be there. "What is this place?" Trout asked. Owl gazed out at the rolling hills. "The battle ground of the Forgotten War."

* * *

**Ta-da! Owl's past is revealed... well, you guys are really lucky, because I was seriously thinking about ending this chapter on a cliff-hanger! Ok, I gotta go give myself a brain freeze and stare at a wall while thinking about fresh ideas for the next chapter! Also, if you think you know who "the lost boy seeking his sister's hand" is, send it in a review! Owl, you aren't allowed to say, or I will murder Blackjack so he can't keep telling his story! Oooh, I'm so evil... (::)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have officially returned! Wait, did I say this on last chapter? Dunno. Oh well! **

**Well, I was scrolling back on my chapters, and realized: they are really short and unorganized!**

**So, from now on, I'm going to try and tell this story in more detail and try to make the chapter longer!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, as much as I wished I did.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The unicorns needed to rest a bit from sun-traveling, as they called it, so they sat down for a while, much to Owl's displeasure. She lay with her hands behind her head on the grass, lost in memory.

Fox and Trout talked in hushed tones about the previous quest, while Audrey, Tulip, and Marie grazed.

Suddenly, Owl jumped up and asked, "Wait, did you say the camp is under _attack_?!" Audrey looked up. "Yes. Hoards of monsters. There are even a couple of demigods." her eyes widened. "Oh no. Marie, Tulip, Audrey, are you ready to transport us to any place in the UK?" they nodded, so the trio swung on, a moment of bliss, and next thing they knew, they were tumbling out in an alley way, the smell of french fries in the air.

Owl got up, dusted herself off, and looked around. "Alright, you guys cool down for a bit." she said to the unicorns. "When you think you can summon more magic, look for a lost boy seeking his sisters hand. We'll meet you here at sun down. Boys, you're with me until we find out where we are. Allons-y!" she them grabbed them both by the hand and tugged them onto the sidewalk.

She grabbed a newspaper from a trash can. "Welcome to London, my boys!" she grinned, stuffing the paper back into the can. "Now, I just have to make a thingy mabobber, then we'll be off, so, take a seat!" they all sat on a bench, watching as Owl pulled out some do-dads and thingy-majigers and put them together, forming a triangle-like shape.

Twenty minutes passed as she assembled the strange piece of machinery, before giving it a final whack and lights started blinking. "Aha!" she yelled triumphantly, earning her curious glances from pedestrians. One of the three sides started blinking bright and rapidly. Owl got up, holding the thing by it's other two sides, and sprinted in the direction the light was pointing. The boys got up an followed. "Owl, what is that?" Trout puffed as they ran. "My timey wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff." **(yeah, sorry, I'm obsessed with Doctor Who!)** she quoted.

The light switched to a different arm of the triangle-like thing, and they turned. "Where are we going?" Fox asked as they turned again. "Dunno yet. Now shut up and follow the timey wimey detector!" Owl yelled. They had run at least a mile before collapsing on a hill, gasping for breath. The detector was going crazy, flashing bright light lights so fast it could give someone a seizure.

Owl was practically bursting with energy and joy, but nobody knew why. She jumped up and scanned the hills, her eyes resting on a raggedy shape on the horizon. Her purple eyes sparkled, and she began running down the hill, not waiting for Fox and Trout. She zoomed up the next one, panting heavily. The shape was on the next hill. Owl glanced back. The boys made it up to her, and she cartwheeled down the hill and staggered up the next. The raggedy shape that she had seen was a boy, curled in a ball and shaking. All of his ribs were showing, and his jeans and shirt were in tatters. There was dirt all over his sun-tanned skin, and his short black hair was messy.

Owl kneeled by him. "Oh, Tobi. What happened to you?" his light blue eyes opened. "Who are you?" he whimpered. She stroked his matted hair. "Cora." she whispered in his ear as she fished some nectar from her bag. "Owl, he can't drink nectar if he's a mortal, it'll kill him." Fox frowned as he caught up.

Owl turned to him. "He isn't mortal." she said quietly, pressing the thermos to his cracked lips. The boy drank, and the scratches on his arms and legs slowly healed.

She put the nectar back in her bag and watched him. "Did you say your name was Cora?" he whispered. She nodded. "Call me Owl for now though. We're going to help you." "I… knew someone named Cora. She looked different though. Black hair, blue eyes. I only knew her for a short time, then I was taken away. I can barely remember her now, it was such a long time ago." his voice was quiet, so Fox and Trout couldn't hear.

Then he said in a louder voice, "How do you know that my name is Tobi?" Owl's eyes got watery. "Tobi Miryks. You are an impressive kid. You've been at Camp Half-Blood longer than anyone else, since you were two. How you have memories of me, I have no idea. Fighting you in the Forgotten War was the hardest thing I have ever done. For those five years, all I knew was pain. Then just a few years ago, back at Camp Half-Blood, it was the best thing, capture the flag, annoying Clarisse, everything. You were raised as a son of Hades, the kid that everyone referred to as 'Death Boy'. You brilliant kid." she smiled down at him.

His eyes widened with realization. "But how-"

"I have the blessing of a dozen youth goddesses. Several times. When I'm about to die, I change my face and personality. I become I different person, yet the same." she explained.

Tobi's face changed as he realized who she was. "Cora!" he wrapped his arms around her.

Apparently, the boys were a bit thick-headed, because they looked as confused as a grandma who was trying to work the Internet. "So… who is he?" Trout asked.

Owl smacked herself on the forehead. "You're thick. Boys, this is Tobi, my little brother. Now, what I don't understand is the prophecy. 'The goddess shall guide you to his trail'. As far as I know, my timey wimey detector isn't a goddess." she said, tapping chin.

"You made it." Fox pointed out. Every one looked at him. "No. I am NOT a goddess." Owl said firmly.

He mumbled something nobody could hear. Suddenly, there was a golden flash and Audrey was standing there. Her eyes were glowing with white light. "Set me free." her voice was soft and gentle, like a mother to a child.

Owl walked forward in a trance, cupping the unicorns head in her hands. They closed their eyes, and she stiffened, but then relaxed as a white mist went out from Audrey's mouth and floated into Owl's.

She turned to her friends, her eyes glowing with the white mist. "I am the goddess Frigga. The brave unicorn Audrey allowed me a place in her soul, and I led you here. I am now taking refuge in this girl that you know as Owl, Robin, and Cora. She is strong, but has much to learn. Help her. She has a hard fate ahead of her, and will need friends." with that, she collapsed.

Owl's POV

As she placed her hands on Audrey's head, a bright light over took her.

She stiffened, but relaxed as she saw it was just a woman.

She walked towards her, robes flowing around her. She was beautiful, with blonde hair up in a bun and two curly strands on both sides of her head hanging down. She smiled when she saw Owl. "Hello, brave warrior." her was as sweet as honey. "Hello, Frigga. I must say, I wasn't expecting you." Owl replied, curtsying slightly.

"We all must have our surprises. Now, we only have a brief time together. Are you willing to host me?" Frigga asked. Owl hesitated, but only for a second before saying, "Yes." "Very well, child. Keep your friends close!" the goddess poofed into white mist and floating into her.

Owl collapsed, and another dream started. She was back in Fenrir's cave, his evil laughter/howling/snarling echoed around. "Soon, little girl, soon I will have you in my clutches." unfortunately for him, Owl was NOT in a good mood.

"Shut up. I'm tired of your rambling. It's always little girl this, little girl that! When you realize that these dreams only make me stronger, hmm? You sniveling, toad sucking, little-" a handful of not very carefully chosen curse words were spat out.

"Now, I want no more of these dreams, you hear? Because if you do, when I face you in battle, I'll make your death more painful than I was going to!" her face was hard and merciless, but grinning. "Foolish child, you have no idea what your deali-" Fenrir started, but she broke him off.

"You know, I do believe that we've had this conversation before! Yep, I'm having de-jà-vu! Point is Fenrir, I actually DO know what I'm dealing with. Oh, you've had many forms. A giant, a snake, a giant snake, and now, you're a wolf. All those personalities wrapped up in one. Doesn't it give you a headache, all the demigods thinking about you in different aspects?" Fenrir growled. "Stop trying to change the subject!"

"No! You know why?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Because I can do exactly whatever I want, when I want, wherever I want!" she paused, thinking. "You know, I think I might have just lost my mind. Hold on, hold on…" Owl pressed her hands onto the side of her head. "Nope!" she finally said happily. "Not quite yet. Now, I believe it's time for me to wake up." the wolf growled as the dream faded away and she snapped awake.

She was lying on a bed in the camp infirmary. Owl tried to sit up, but immediately, her head throbbed and her vision blurred, so she leaned back against the pillow. There was fighting outside. She sat up slower, finding that her legs were shaky.

She grabbed a crutch leaning against the wall and hobbled out, but almost wished she hadn't. Fighting was everywhere, demigods against monsters and demigods against demigods.

Owl kept to the shadows as she leaned on the crutch as she stared wearily at the battlefield. This was her worst nightmare come true, for the second time. She went up to the podium that Falcon used for announcements and tapped the microphone. Everyone turned towards her. "Greetings demigods and monsters! My name is Owl. Well, right now it is, anyway. Anyway, I wake up from merging with Frigga, the mother goddess, to find Camp Jupiter and Camp Odin fighting, along with a hoard of monsters, so I just want to know, WHY in the GODS are you guys attacking us?" she shook her head with disapproval.

A roman stepped up. "They are a threat. For all we know, they could be plotting against us to take our camp!" the Romans all yelled in agreement. Owl held up her hand for silence, then continued. "That is all very well, but how would Norse's know about Romans, hmm? Think about that." the demigods shifted their feet.

"As for the rest of you," she turned to the monsters. "You have no placed here. Leave or we'll send you back to the pits of Helheim or Tarterous, whichever you prefer. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to rest. And if I hear any fighting from you guys unless it's for getting rid of unwanted monsters, you'll have to deal with me." Owl then hobbled back to the infirmary, Fox following her.

As she plopped back into the bed, he sat on the edge of it. "You feeling okay?" he asked. "Brilliant, considering that I just merged with the queen of the Norse gods and demigods aren't suppose to do that, I just visited the battleground of the horrible war I fought in, found my raggedy little brother raised as a Greek, and the next Forgotten War is starting." she replied.

"That's good. I think." he smiled. She sighed. "I'm afraid. When the time comes of Fenrir rising, I _have_ to face him. And when I do, I'll have to face alone. I'm just scared that I won't be able to face him, that I won't be able to win. It's the strangest thing, being afraid though. I'm not afraid for me, I'm not afraid of death. No, I'm afraid for everyone else. If I fail, I fail everyone." Owl closed her eyes for a minute, then opened them again. "Make sure the Romans are behaving, will you?" Fox nodded and headed out.

She decided to start a conversation with Frigga. _So… what's going on up in Asgard?_ she started. _Well, Odin is preparing to wipe the memory of the Norse and Roman demigods and send the Romans home. Other than that, nothing very exciting is happening_. she answered back. Well, there goes the conversation with the goddess.

Owl looked around, not tired, but bored. She hopped out of bed, finding that she could stand without a crutch. Suddenly, there was a piercing pain behind her eyes. She cried out, stumbling back onto the bed. A vision appeared in her head.

It was a girl with short black hair and slanted almond eyes with tan skin. She tapped something and said, "Is this thing on?" then leaned back on her knees. "Ah, there we go. Um," she studied Owl. "Well, Gwen told me to contact you, but she didn't describe you quite right." the girl muttered, then said in a louder voice, "Are you Alex Jones?""Yes." Owl replied. Alex Jones was one of her past regenerations. "I'm Yin. We need your help in Nome 24." Egyptains, then. "Greeks are attacking." she added darkly. "I'll be there as soon as I can find a portal." Owl promised, and the image shut off.

She went outside and found Fox splitting up and argument between a roman and a Norse. "Come along, Fox. Were taking a trip to Utah." she grinned.

* * *

**Ta-da! And I do apologize for my in-human obsession of Doctor Who; I'm going crazy waiting for season 7 to be released to America. **

**Anyway, is seperating the lines easier for you guys to read? Do you see the difference in how long my chapters are?**

**I hope so, because I worked a long time on that!**

**Also, if you remember back in the first chapter, there's something I just ****_had _****to do right there... it has to deal with Utah!**

**Oh, and, does it seem that I'm being a little harsh on Cora right now? Sorry, she's just mostly the main character...**

**The chapters will take a bit longer to get to you because I'm trying to make them longer.**

**Well, until next time fellow readers! (::) !**

**-Nanu Kitty**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for disapearing off the face of the earth for a while! **

**I was busy getting in the holiday spirit and such. **

***puts on Santa hat* Well, now that Thanksgiving is over, it's time to spread the Christmas cheer!**

**And I apolagize for just giving you this sorta-small chapter after that long wait, but this was kind of hard for me to write...**

**Disclaimer: do I look like the kind of person who sits around writing all day? Yes! So obviously, I own PJO!**

**Rick: Oh, do you? Bwahahaha! *takes rites from hand***

**DC: D: you're so evil! King of Trolling...**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**  
They went to the stables to get Audrey and whichever filly wanted to come. Owl had already explained that Trout couldn't come because it would be strange to end up at the 24th Nome with two boys with her, and the two weren't even wizards, so it would raise suspicions.

"Ok, so my name is Alex Jones and yours is Jack Robertson. Remember that." she said as they walked. "Mmhmm." Fox replied, still getting over the last bit of shock.

They arrived at the stables, Audrey, Lilac, and Marie each in the same large stall. "Will you guys teleport us to Utah?" Owl asked.

Audrey lifted her head. "Of course. Both of you jump on; I don't want my fillies in anymore danger."

"Mo-om!" they both complained, tossing their manes. She fixed with a look as the two friends climbed on. "Mind your manners while I'm gone. Don't get under the pegasi's hooves." she warned, then, with a flash, they were gone.

They tumbled out into two foot long grass. The three looked around. It was obvious that nobody had tended to the place for a while. The grass when past their knees and insects were buzzing around noisily. There were at least four or five trees that needed trimming, and wild flowers grew in clumps every so often. The only sign that a human had even touched the black was an old house, with ivy creeping up it's sides and the shingles falling off. It was a two story house, which made it all the more creepier.

"Where are we?" Fox asked, not really expecting an answer. Owl picked up a small rock on the ground and licked it. She put on a thinking expression, then said, "Salt Lake County, Utah. From the looks of it, were in Herriman." Fox looked at her. "How do you know that?" she smiled at him mischievously, but it seemed a little forced. "You'll see." she walked slowly towards the house, and called behind her shoulder, "Audrey, you can go back now, we're close enough." there was a flash, and the unicorn was gone.

Fox followed her as she looked around slowly, her white hair turning a shade of salmon in the sunset. "Come on, we'll need a place to stay." she said, coming to the front door. She hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, then pushed it open.

It was dark, and the musty smell of dust floated in the air. Amazingly, there was a light switch. Fox flipped it on and looked around.

There was a moth-eaten sofa in the living room, a fan hanging above it, and next to the living room, the dinning area was trashed. Beer bottles and cigarette butts littered the table and floors, along with an old news paper and some splotches on the floor that Fox was really hoping was just ketchup.

Right next door to the dinning area was the kitchen, which was even more cluttered with the same things, but there were more splotches on the ground that made Fox pretty sure it wasn't ketchup. there was a staircase that led upstairs with cobwebs hanging from a lamp above it, but he decided not to go up there just yet.

Meanwhile, Owl was leaning against a wall, breathing heavy with her eyes wide like, well, and owl. Fox walked over to her. "Owl," he asked gently. "Is this your house?" She looked at him, snapping back to reality, and whispered "Yes." He took a closer look around.

There was a lot of crusty dark patches on the carpet, and in the kitchen, there was an old canoe paddle in the corner with the same dark spots as on the floor and carpet. There was also a few knives resting on the counter, and need it be said what was on them?

Owl got control of herself and walked slowly around, horrible memories rushing back with each step. Suddenly, the lights started flickering.

The two looked at each other, and Owl gasped. Fox's hand was turning completely black, and it was going up his arm. He cried out in pain. "No. Not in this house, Wolf. Not right now, and DEFINITELY not him." she said, her eyes narrowing as she lifted a hand and shot a golden ball at him. "Stay safe, idiot." she smiled sadly at him and the ball expanded and covered him, his skin turning normal again, then the ball disappeared with him.

Owl collapsed onto the blood-stained floor. "Well played, Fenrir." she said quietly. His howling laughter echoed around the cave. "It was too easy, really. Now, that last part I was surprised by. You waste almost all your energy protecting HIM? That worthless son of Thor?" he sneered.

"One, he's not worthless. Two, I didn't waste it, I put it to use. Now, let's just get this over with. Do want you want with me." Owl closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Fenrir howled, and the next minute, she was in a stone room with her hands in chains that hung from the ceiling and her feet in chains that were strapped into the floor. A glowing red eye appeared from the only window in her cell that was on the door. "You will feel what I felt in those millions of years trapped in Helheim." Fenrir growled simply, and walked away, his claws clicking on the stone floor.

A moment later, a burning sensation began inside of Owl, becoming fiercer and fiercer until it felt like lava was bubbling inside of her.

A scream cut the air.

**Fox's POV**

As soon as the golden light disappeared, Fox landed gently on his back on soft, grassy ground. He sat up and looked around.

He was sitting on a hill, which overlooked an omega of cabins. Just beyond them, a lake lapped at the shores. Wait, was that Puget Sound?

Kids were milling about; playing basketball, sword fighting, climbing a rock wall with lava. Fox got up an cautiously started down the hill, hand on his sword hilt.

A girl that looked about 12 spotted him and ran over, her black hair flying out behind her. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! My name is Emily Duncan, daughter of Demeter. Who are you?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. Fox knew better than to toss around his strange name, so he used the first one that came to mind.

"I'm Jack Robertson." he answered. "Isn't Demeter a Greek goddess?"

"Yep! Is this all new to you?" Emily asked. He shook his head. "I had a couple friends that were demigods too." Greek demigods? Sure, why not? His camp had been attacked by Roman demigods earlier that day, and he and Owl had been on their way to help Egyptian magicians with invading Greeks.

"Where are th- oh. You're alone. Never mind. Well, we'd better show you to Chiron then!" she said happily and started walking towards a giant house. "This is the Big House." Emily informed him. _Yeah, go figure,_ Fox thought to himself.

The house had a sort of ominous feeling to him, like he really shouldn't be there but it was trying to be nice and invite him in. "Chiron! We have a newcomer! I'm sending him in!" she called, then turned to him an said, "Go right in."

Fox walked nervously into the house, and spotted something that almost gave him a heart attack.

Kneeling by the fireplace was a centaur, with the top have of a man and a bottom half of a white horse. He looked up at Fox. "Hello, I am Chiron, the trainer of heroes."

* * *

**Dun, duun, DUUUN! **

**Ha, take that Rick! Who's the king of trolling now?**

**Yeah, I know, I kind of fail at tortering scenes, but whatever! I did my best! **

**Now do you all understand why this was hard for me to write? Good...**

**Thanks Brackenfern for reviewing/favoriting/following! A cookie for chu! (::)**

**Well, until next time (which is hopefully soon)!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah-yuh! Another update! WHO DA MAN?! **

**Chapter 15 officially means that I ****_will _****get through this story. I quite enjoy typing it. **

**Right now, I feel very happy, because I met a girl named Carter in archery today, and we bonded over the obsession of Doctor Who; it was epic :D**

**Ok, well, even though I feel in a chatty mood, let's just skip this and finish the chapter... a special thanks to my special friend. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, as much as any Fangirl would want to.**

* * *

**Owl's POV**

The pain was like nothing anyone could imagine. Her skin was burning like lava was being poured on it, while on the inside, it was like an ice age had froze her, then would randomly switch.

Not to mention the monsters that came in to jab at her with spears and sliced her with daggers and swords. It hadn't even been a day yet, and she was barely able to stand.

All the color had drained from her skin, so she was completely pale. However, her bright purple eyes hadn't lost their familiar spark yet.

The cell was completely magic proof, and seemed to suck at her energy too.

Her throat was scarred and she had screamed to much to do it anymore, so she could only groan in agony.

"How are you enjoying your stay so far?" Fenrir had asked from the doorway.

She didn't reply, just clenched her teeth and leaned against her chains weakly, for the pain blocked out everything else. He howled with laughter and walked away.

**Fox's POV**

Fox stepped back, then got control of himself. "Um, I'm Jack Robertson." the centaur nodded to him, then stood up slightly (if he rose to full height he would hit his head on the ceiling) and then started lowering his horse half into a… was that a wheelchair? Ok then.

Once he lowered in his horse half completely, human legs covered with a blackout popped out.

Fox must've been staring pretty hard, because Chiron smiled and said, "I usually stay in wheelchair form for the newer kids, but it was getting stiff in there." all Fox could do was nod. "Now, I assume you already know what's going on, considering you didn't… panic when you saw me." he chose his words carefully.

"Yeah. So this is a Greek demigod camp?" Fox asked. Chiron nodded. Then suddenly, a memory came back to life in his head. "Owl! How could I forget?!" he shouted."What do you mean, owl?" Chiron asked, brow furrowed.

"She was my friend. She shot a golden light ball at me, then I appeared on the hill. Oh gods, where is she?! I need to get to Utah again!" Fox started for the door, but Chiron caught his wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Salt Lake County, Herriman, in Utah." he answered, yanking his wrist back and running out.

Once on the hill, he let out a loud whistle, hoping his plan would work. Fortunately, it did. Sleipnir came zooming to Fox's side a minute later. "Hey boy," he grinned, patting his neck as he climbed on. "Take me to Herriman, Salt Lake County in Utah." the horse whinnied and took off. Everything passed in a blur of color.

It took them two hours to get to Utah from wherever they were.

**Tobi's POV**

Six hours.

In six hours, the sister that he had found was gone, and he, a Greek demigod, was at a Norse demigod camp that was just attacked by Roman demigods.

He thought his day couldn't get any worse, but, as he was half god and half human, it could.

Dreams were almost always bad for demigods.

It began in a cave bathed it red light. Jagged rocks lined it like teeth, and there was a giant pit in the middle of it that seemed to have no end. A howling laughter started from the other end of the cave, making Tobi look up.

Fenrir was sitting there, hunched over because the ceiling was too low for him, even though it had to rise up 200 yards. His red eyes gleamed with hatred and evil. "Hello, little boy." Tobi clenched his fists.

"What have you done with Cora?!" he shouted, knowing that the Wolf had her as soon as the words left his mouth. He sneered and said, "See for yourself." the scene changed to a cell, with a frail girl in chains in the middle of it. Her white hair was raggedy and hung in clumps around her face. She seemed to be steaming as she lifted her head slightly. "Cora…" he whispered.

Owl's purple eyes glowed slightly as they rested on Tobi, and she said with all the strength left in her throat, "61°54′45″ North, 6°52′19″West."

Those numbers seemed to burn themselves into his mind. Fenrir howled with anger, and Owl's body twisted slightly and she opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out.

Horrified, Tobi used all of his will to wake up. He snapped up in the lonely Hel cabin in a cold sweat, not knowing what those numbers meant. After a minute of pondering the situation, he decided that Fox needed to know.

He fished a golden drachma out of his pocket and grabbed a spray bottle. Once he tossed the drachma in the rainbow made by the spray and muttered, "O, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering. Show me Fox of Camp Odin, most likely in Herriman, Salt Lake County, Utah." an image of Fox with his sword drawn and walking cautiously around Owl's house.

"Fox! It's me, Tobi!" he called through the rainbow. He spun around, prepared to hack at the rainbow, then lowered his sword at the sight of Tobi.

"Alright, this is an Iris message, a Greek thing. We don't have much time. Co- I mean, Owl, sent me a dream. She just said '61°54′45″ North, 6°52′19″West'. Do you know what it means?" he decided to leave out the part about her being held hostage and tortured by Fenrir; that would just make Fox reckless.

He frowned. "Those sound like coordinates. Oh! They ARE coordinates! I think maybe she was trying to tell us how to get to her!" Fox suddenly shouted excitedly. "We can save her."

**Owl's POV (first person)**

It's a strange feeling, being scared for yourself. I've never been scared for myself. It was always other people first. Not me, I couldn't die. However, when you're being tortured constantly by a giant wolf, it's kind of hard to _not_ fear for yourself. So you can't really blame me for being selfish and telling Tobi the coordinates for my island in a dream.

That cell that I was in was like an enemy. An enemy that wouldn't die, like me. I just kept fighting, no matter what not giving up. It had been a day in that cell. A day of fighting.

But it was unfair. The cell could never wary. It could be frustrated, but that would just make it press me harder. I could weaken, though.

Just after one day of it, I wasn't able to stand. My throat was scratchy, and I couldn't make any sounds with my voice box.

In that cell, I able to think— that is, when the pain wasn't blocking everything else out. I figured it all out. I was no warrior, champion, survivor. No, I was a cheater and a cowered. I cheated death too many times; I cheat in war with my exploding sword; I'm a coward because I couldn't tell anyone my true past, everything that I've been through; I run from everything, Egyptians, followers, even my own kind. I broke down in my house and in the battlefield, and I got too close to Fox.

Ah, Fox… daft, yet brave. He was different from others. He just... excepted me with barely any questions. I should have never gotten that close to him… I've never been good at keeping people I love and care about safe.

That's why I run from place to place, making friends, then having to leave them. Over and over. What kind of a life was that?

Then there was Tobi; sweet little Tobi. I still remember when he was just a baby.

My mother allowed me to see him, then explained that she was taking him to a place called Camp Half-Blood.

After that, I was on my own.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I like writing in Owl's point on view in first person, it's fun.**

**Also, I could have updated yesterday, had it not have been for the lack of time I had on the computer and if my sister and my dad hadn't been on for so long.**

**Ok, well, ta ta for now!**

**~Nanu Kitty**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I am so sorry for leaving you guys for so long! I tried to update, I really did, but half me was like, "No. You must finish this level." so yeah... **

**So, I made it my life goal to update today, and so here I am, updating today!**

**Mwahahaha... I got my friends obsessed with Doctor Who... Anyway, enough of my rambling, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Never had, never will.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Fox's POV**

As soon as Tobi had gave him the coordinates, Fox was practically overloaded with determination and excitement. He tore out of the house and jumped onto Sleipnir's back. The eight-legged horse reared up, let out a whinnying like in those movies, and Prince Charming sped off **(I know, sorry, but I was bored)**

It would take a day to get to the place, but then it would add to the time since they had to rest and eat.

It would take them at least a day and a half to get to it, that is, if they weren't bugged or brought down by a monster. It highly likely that they would, though.

**Owl's POV (first person)**

Another day had passed. How did I know? Gut instinct and experience.

I was still feeling guilty about giving Tobi the coordinates. Either Fox or him was going to get caught while trying to rescue me, whoever came first.

_That's not going to help you, dear child. Stop blaming yourself._ Frigga's voice spoke in my head. _Why? There isn't anyone else to blame but me. Now one of them is going to have to endure the pain I'm going through because of me._ I thought back to her.

_It's not who to blame,_ she spoke gently._ Live in the present. It's better than thinking about the future or regretting what you did in the past._ then she was silent.

I thought on that. However much I tried, I really couldn't stop regretting sending an SOS.

Suddenly, a burst of pain hit my body. It wasn't like the usual torture devices that Fenrir used though, this was different. As if it was more of an enemy.

_Brilliant,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Another burst of pain hit, but this time on my whole body. What was it? I glanced down.

My converse were starting to sink into my skin, and- oh gods- my feet were growing longer, like into a dog's. White fur sprouted from the flesh. I glanced at my hands. They were in the shape of paws with white fur. I slid them out of the chains that held me and landed on all four feet. My nose and mouth stretched with an odd tingling sensation until it was in the shape of a snout. The burning/freezing sensation left me, and I was able to stand. My sense of smell was stronger, and my eyesight sharper.

I knew that I was a type of animal, but which one, I wasn't sure. Paws, a tail, snout, white fur; I was some sort of dog.

_Frigga, what am I?_ I asked. She was silent. _Frigga!_ I called again, starting to panic. _See for yourself._ she finally answered.

A smoky mirror appeared on the wall, it's frame wavering at the edges. In the reflection stood someone- no, _something_- that I was not expecting.

The one animal I had refused to turn into since I made it to Camp Odin.

I was a wolf.

For a second, I couldn't believe it. Then I lost all control. It was like seeing myself from a dream, floating right above the scene.

The white wolf had purple eyes like mine, but they no longer had the glow that I always thought they had. There was something different about them… ah. It was malice. My purple eyes were cruel.

The wolf growled and pawed at the sides of the wall, then let out a long howl that echoed through the halls of the prison. A guard came by and peeked through the window. "Shut u-" he paused in mid sentence and stared at the wolf. It kind of nodded to him, and he opened the door.

The wolf padded out and made her way past the hall. She had an air of authority, keeping her nose held high and paws perfectly placed. I kept account of where she was going.

The stone hall looked the exact same on every side, with a prison cell door every few yards apart. It angered me to think that Fenrir was keeping more prisoners. As we passed the cells, I glanced inside. There were demigods, ancient monsters, even some old gods that had been forgotten. I promised myself that if I ever got free, I would free everyone else here too.

The wolf walked to the biggest door yet, her claws clinking on the stone floor, and waited for a guard to open it. He lifted a hand and placed it on the door. Gears clicked and the door opened.

The wolf walked in. Fenrir was sitting there, licking a bloody paw. There were intestines and… other body parts were scattered around the room. It made my stomach want to turn inside out, but I had seen worse. Much, much worse.

Fenrir curled his lip slightly when he saw the white wolf, as if smiling. "So, we finally broke you." His red eyes gleamed. The white wolf barked and bared her teeth. "Of course you can eat the boy when he arrives. He would never be a fitting warrior." he sneered.

I finally understood. Fenrir would capture powerful creatures, beings, whatever was available; torture them, break their spirits, then the cell would morph them into a wolf, which would make up his army, and as I'm one of the most powerful demigods there is, I was a perfect warrior.

Well, that was just too bad for him, because I refused.

I refused to be a wolf, even if the pain came back.

I refused to join Fenrir's army, even if I might die from it.

I refused to be caged like an animal, because I wasn't.

I refused to be Fenrir's chew toy.

The white began to get confused, whining and growling and howling. "WHAT IS THIS?!" he bellowed.

"Rebellion." my wolf said as I returned into the body, then started returning into a human. He let out a sharp bark and a guard came rushing in and bound me quickly. "The time will come when you join my army." he warned, then the guard yanked me back to my cell and threw me in after unbinding me, and didn't even bothered to hook me into the chains, which I was glad for.

It would have made my job much harder. I studied the stone walls. Fenrir didn't do a very good job with them, probably thinking that nobody could escape. There was a crack in the wall. Brilliant. The freezing/burning sensation started again, but I hardly felt it through my excitement as I started to chip away at the crack with my fingers.

I wasn't just going to sit by and accept torture like Fenrir expected.

No, I was going to fight.

* * *

**Yes, ok, I'm sorry if it's short, but while I was trying to post this, I also started on chapter 17, so if I can win the war between me and writer's block, then it ****_should_**** be up somewhere this week.**

**Do you know what awesome people do? Review to this story.**

**Do you know what awesome people get if they review to this story? A cookie. (::)(::)(::)(::)**

**-Nanu Kitty**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sososososososo x 74 sorry! I know, I swore on the Styx, but I was forced to watch Doctor Who again with my friend, Skittles, and We watched Doomsday and I was in tears, then after that I had creativity block ****_forever, _****until I finally mustered up this short chapter. Doctor Who does that to you... **

**Then there's the matter that Christmas is in like, 5 days (4 for some), so that got me busy. Also, my teachers completely believe that "Christmas is the season of giving" and keep me up to my shoulders in homework. **

**Good news! I have a social life! It was ever since I started doodling a lot more than I was suppose to in class, and a ton of other kids did that too, so... we bonded over artwork. Hurrah! Nanu Kitty has a social life! **

**Yeah... well, time for review replies!**

**owlcat92: You sure know how to confuse people... but thanks!**

**Brackenfern: Because, you know, Fenrir's a wolf, and she has a rough history with him, if you go back to trains and Rabbit, you'll see.**

**Scaket: Yeah, thanks for that! I forgot to say thanks in the other chapters, sorry for that... I fixed it, I think.**

**Disclaimer: My gift to Rick Riordan: the rites to PJO and all the other books he read. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Owl's POV (1st person)**

It had been several hours before I made it to the other side of the wall. A demigod was on her knees in chains.

I wasn't able to slip through the crack yet, but I was almost there. One hour later I was through.

The girl looked up at me wearily. I gave a little wave and began working on her chains, my legs shaking from the different type of torture here. It felt like falling forever with a cactus stuck to you, on both sides of your body.

Once I finished the last chain with my dandy lock-picking skills, we just kind of nodded to each other. The cells seemed to have a specialty with throats, making it so nobody could talk.

I helped the girl up and supported her light weight with my little strength, then pointed to another crack. She nodded and helped me work on it. We got to the other side in a few hours again— the work was faster with two— and slid through.

The torture was different in all the cells, I realized. In this one, it changed from feeling like you were being crushed to feeling like you were being pulled every which way. A raggedy boy slumped in the chains.

Me and my new friend worked on his chains, and within a matter of minutes, he was free. The boy look at us fearfully for a second, as if thinking that we were going to kill him, then thought better of it as he saw how tired and raggedy we looked ourselves.

I began on the next crack, and we all kept working through the cells, the work going faster as we gathered more people.

I was leading a prison break.

**Fox's POV**

They had stopped to eat and sleep once, then got to Florida at around 2 PM the next day. They stood at the shore of the Atlantic Ocean.

"You ready, boy?" Fox asked tentatively. Sleipnir let out a whinny and pawed the ground. "Then let's go." and they took off, leaving ocean spray behind them. Fox had to close his eyes from time to time so that the wind and ocean didn't sting them. They passed a few uninhabited islands, but beyond those, it was just blue.

About 5 minutes into their journey, a giant tentacle rose up from the water and blocked there path. It was as thick as a tree trunk, but not just any tree; a heart-of-the-rain-forest type of tree. It had swords, spears, daggers, javelins, and a ton of other weapons lodged in it.

Sleipnir tried to jump it in a moment of panic, but in midair seemed to realize that that was a bad idea, since the tentacle was at least 5 times taller that he was. He hit the pink, fleshy tentacle with his four front hooves around the middle, pushing himself away, then turning around in the air just before he hit the water and had to keep running around in circles to keep from sinking.

Unfortunately, when he had kicked off, the force of it jerked Fox off. He clang desperately to a sword sticking out of the tentacle and placed his foot on a dagger. They weren't going to last long though; they had rust all over them and were starting to break.

To make matters worse, the tentacle started moving. It rose up, leaving Fox dangling from the breaking sword. Several more appeared, blocking Sleipnir from going anywhere. He whinnied in agitation as he ran in circles, sending up sea spray.

The tentacles waved around, jerking Fox this way and that, until the sword he was clinging to snapped and sent him flying. Sleipnir charged to catch him, but a tentacle was ready and slapped him back into Asgard.

Fox crashed into the Atlantic Ocean, thrashing about, but his sword weighed him down. So down he fell, running out of oxygen and getting crushed by the water pressure. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a giant blue eye surrounded by the same pink flesh on the tentacles, and a tentacle wrapping around his waist.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

**Voila! I'm not going to make any promises, but I ****_should _****have the next one up around Christmas.**

**Also, I noticed that I have two more... favorites? I think they were favroites. But if you know could leave a review, that would mean a lot to me and make you awesome people!**

**Well, until next time and a Merry Christmas to all! Hmm... maybe I should save that 'till the next chapter...**

**One more thing! If I don't update until after Christmas, tell me what you got! I'm always interested to see if its just my family that always gets oranges/chocolate oranges in our stockings!**


	18. Quick Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi again. Another A/N. I know, I know: "*groan* WHY CAN'T YOU JUST _UPDATE_?!"**

**Well, mostly because my computer is being a jerk and keeps shutting off when I try to type, and I can't write on my iPod because I lost it at a party. Also, I was sick last week and a half of the week before that, so cut me some slack. **

**My computer deleted the chapter, oh, 4 times now, and is seriously asking to be sucker-punched in the face- I mean, screen!**

**So, yep, those are my excuses. I'm probably just going to use my friend's computer for it and threaten her with death if she tries to look at it before it's done.**

**Welp, I'll try to get chapter 18 (OH MY GODS, WE'RE ON 18 ALREADY?! I NEED TO WRAP THE STORY UP!) ASAP, just hang on!**


End file.
